Nothing's What It Seems
by JennaRiley
Summary: Picks up where Dark Around the Edges left off. The threat Kellie Corinthos came back to town to investigate puts his plan on the fast track.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters with the exception of Kellie Corinthos, Tyler Scott, Charles Scott, and whoever else may show up along the way._

**Author's Note: **_This pick's up several weeks after Mike's funeral or the end of "Dark Around the Edges." It is highly recommended you read "Dark Around the Edges" before attempting to read this story. This story picks up where "Dark Around the Edges" left off. The first half of this story should be updated relatively fast since I've written it. After that the updates will slowdown as I will be finishing the story. I hope to finish it and have it completely posted in the next couple weeks. If not expect the updates to slow down even more since I go from going to school to working full time. _

* * *

**Kellie's Penthouse**

"It has to be an unknown," Kellie said, "It's the only thing that makes sense. You said Jason's checked in with some of the other families overseas and they don't seem to be a threat. Everyone here is just annoyed at my father's lack of organization, but they're not on the attack yet."

"Whoever this is should show up on the radar," Lorenzo said.

"Unless he doesn't want to show up on the radar," Kellie said as the door opened and Jason entered the room.

"He doesn't," Jason said, "At least not yet. There is a new figure. No one has actually seen him. He goes by the name Ramon, but other than that no one knows anything about him."

"He just showed up out of nowhere?" Lorenzo asked, "No connections at all." Jason nodded.

"How successful has this Ramon been?" Kellie asked.

"Nothing major," Jason said, "But he has had modest success."

"He's looking for the one thing that will put him on the map," Lorenzo said.

"He has to have had connections somewhere before starting in this business," Kellie said, "There's no way he could just be a connectionless upstart and keep himself as well hidden as he has."

"What about people who supposedly got out of the business?" Jason said, "We haven't looked into that yet."

"We have everything to lose by not looking into," Lorenzo said, "So look into it?"

"What about people who are supposed to be dead?" Kellie asked, "It's grasping at straws, but at this point we're running out of time. We're lucky whoever this is hasn't pulled anything major."

The phone rang. Kellie picked it up. "Hello….alright…thanks for letting me know."

"Who was that?" Jason asked.

"Durant," Kellie said, "They can't prosecute Sonny's guard on the assault based on some technicality or loophole city boy found."

"This isn't Tyler from Miami," Jason asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kellie said, "He was supposed to take a vacation and decided Port Charles was the place to spend it. When I pressed charges against the guard, he was recruited to defend him."

"Do you have guards on him?" Jason asked.

Kellie shook her head, "I can't baby-sit everyone, especially someone who doesn't want to be baby-sat. Tyler's a big boy. He should be able to make his choices and deal with the consequences."

"Maybe you need to tell him the truth," Jason said.

"I have gone back and forth on this," Kellie said, "And I hate the idea of idea of taking what he believes to be true about his life and ripping it to shreds."

"You may not have a choice," Lorenzo said, "Someone else may tell him for you. Can you live with that?"

"If I have to I will," Kellie said, "Back to the Lazarus theory. Are there any enemies that are supposed to be dead but might not be?"

"That is an extensive list," Lorenzo said, "What makes you think it could be some one come back from the grave rather than someone just reentering the business?"

"Very few people actually leave the business alive," Kellie said, "Even if one of those few people decided to come back, someone would know. If someone is supposed to be dead, no one is watching them. So a Lazarus could actually pull off the mystery identity."

"You realize how much time this will take?" Jason asked, "We have to track down doctors, morgue attendants, snitches and make them talk."

"Yes," Kellie said, "So we start with the people who hate all of us the most. There's Manny, Sorel, Faith, even Ethan. I don't care if we saw them die with our own eyes. We don't leave any stone unturned."

"We'll get men looking into both possibilities," Lorenzo said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave. Dinner at the Quartermaines."

"I'd tell you to have fun," Kellie said, "But from what I understand that's a three ring circus people pay to get out of."

"I did not miss that while I was gone," Jason said.

"Well, she's all yours," Lorenzo said, before leaving.

"Admit it, Jason," Kellie said, "Deep down a part of you enjoys my witty banter. Besides you haven't had to referee between Sonny and I."

"And you are just trying to avoid any serious discussion," Jason said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for Mike's funeral. How are you holding up? Don't try to spin it. Lorenzo and I already discussed the tequila incident."

"Does he call you with daily reports on me?" Kellie asked.

"You're avoiding the question," Jason said.

"I'm taking it one day at a time," Kellie said, "Mostly I've just been focusing on intelligence gathering."

"Are you still seeing Lainey?" Jason asked.

Kellie nodded, "We've talked a lot about Mike aside from why I started seeing her in the first place. Sam and I have talked a few times too."

"Sam insists you have dinner with us tonight," Jason said, "I'm glad you feel like you can go to her."

"It's the worst when I go to Kelly's expecting to see Mike there," Kellie said, "Anyway, you missed Michael."

"He behaved himself?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "Although he means well, I'm not entirely sure it will last. Jax brought John to see Mike before he died. They finally went back to Australia a couple days ago."

"You're telling me this because?" Jason said, "To avoid serious discussions."

"It seems to be all anyone else wants to talk about," Kellie said, "I for one would like to lay off the heavy, soul searching ponderings of life discussions. I'll grab a six pack out of the fridge and we'll go to your penthouse to see how Sam's coming with dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _If you'd like spoilers or hints about the story see profile_

* * *

**Metro Court**

Tyler opened the door to his hotel room. Two masked men were waiting in the room. One chloroformed him and picked him up. The other man served as a look out as they made their way out of the hotel.

**Metro Court Parking Lot**

Lucky Spencer was the first cop on the scene. He arrived to see a rental car in flames. Witnesses reported hearing an explosion and then seeing the car burst into flames. Fire men were working to put out the flames.

Lucky looked around for his cousin, Carly.

Carly spotted him first. "Lucky," she yelled.

"Do you know who's rental car this is?" Lucky asked.

"I believe it's Tyler Scott's," Carly answered, "But let me double check with the valets."

"Do you have a way to get in touch with him?" Lucky asked, "If he's not in his room."

"I'll go check with the valets and then I'll go look for him," Carly said.

Several minutes later, the fire men had the fire under control and were putting out the last of the flames. Carly came out of the hotel and headed for Lucky.

"The car is Tyler Scott's, he's not in his room and he's not answering his phone. The card system lock on his door looks like someone tampered with it," Carly said, "Like they didn't have a key and messed with it to get in. I mentioned it to your partner. Forensics is working on the room."

Lucky signaled to a fireman. The fireman came over.

"Can you tell if there is anyone in that vehicle?" Lucky asked, "We can't locate the owner of the car."

"From where I was standing it doesn't look like anyone's in there," the fireman said, "But there's still a chance. Right now we have to wait for the car to cool off before we can look inside."

When the car was cool enough for the firemen to inspect, they checked the inside. Nothing. Then they checked the trunk and found a badly burned body. It was beyond recognition.

**PCPD**

**Several Hours Later**

"What's the deal with the flaming car, Spencer?" Durant asked.

"We put a rush on all the forensics work, reports, and identification of the body," Lucky answered, "Dental records prove the victim is Tyler Scott."

"Corinthos's new attorney," Durant said, "Any idea on what caused the car to ignite in flames?"

"Remnants of an explosive device were founded," Lucky said, "It was connected to a tube of gunpowder. When whoever had the remote timing device pushed the button, the part connected to the car set off a spark which ignited the gunpowder which eventually ignited the gasoline tank. There was also DNA found all over the trunk that wasn't the victim's."

"Did you run it through the system?" Durant asked.

"The DNA belongs to Sonny Corinthos," Lucky said.

"Start questioning Corinthos," Durant said, "Get a search warrant and an arrest warrant."

"Already working on it," Lucky said.

**Greystone**

Lucky showed up with a small contingent of cops.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Tyler Scott," Lucky said, handcuffing Sonny. The majority of the cops began searching the house.

"My attorney's dead?" Sonny asked.

"Burnt to a crisp," Lucky said.

"Captain Spencer," One of the cops said, "You need to come take a look at this. I found it in the guesthouse."

Lucky motioned for two of the cops to stay with Sonny. He and the first cop went out to the guest house. In it, they found bomb making materials and quite a bit of gunpowder. There was also a remote timing device.

"Let's get a bomb squad here," Lucky said, "You guard the guest house." Lucky left the guest house and went back inside the main house.

"Let's read him his rights and take him down to the station," Lucky said.

**PCPD**

"Do you want your phone call?" Durant asked Sonny as Lucky brought him in.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Sonny said, "I have nothing to worry about."

"We found materials for making a bomb similar to one we found on your attorney's car," Durant said, "That's enough evidence for us to convict you."

"Was the search warrant legal?" Sonny asked, "You have to have some other evidence or reason to get the warrant."

"Your DNA all over the trunk of the car where the body was found," Durant said, "Now if you don't want your phone call I suggest you go with Captain Spencer to be processed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason's Penthouse**

Sam, Jason, Danny, and Kellie had just finished dinner and were laughing over some story Jason was telling about his travels when Max opened the door and said, "John Durant is here. He wants to see Kellie. He says it's about Sonny."

"I'll put Danny to bed," Sam said, "You and Jason can talk to Durant in here if you want." Sam took Danny and went upstairs as Durant came in.

"Do have any idea what happened to your father that he doesn't fight an arrest or call an attorney?" Durant asked, "He's taking all the fun out of the game."

"What did you arrest him for?" Kellie asked.

"Murder," Durant said, "Haven't you watched the news?"

"You better be doing this by the book, Durant," Jason said, "What evidence do you have against him?"

"DNA all over the trunk of the car where the body was found and bomb making materials at his guest house," Durant said.

"Who died?" Kellie asked.

"His attorney, Tyler Scott," Durant said, "His car blew up in the Metro Court Parking lot."

Kellie looked like she was gonna be sick. "You're sure about the victim's identity?" she asked.

"Dental records confirmed it," Durant said, "Did you know the victim real well? Because I have to say Miss Corinthos you're taking news of the victim's identity harder than the news you're father's been arrested for murder. Did you two have a thing on the side? Is that why your father had his attorney killed?"

"I know you get off on being jerk Durant," Kellie said, "Just shut up."

"You need to come down to the station for questioning," Durant said.

"If I tell you what you want to know off the record," Kellie said, "Will you let it go?"

"If it's relevant to this case," Durant said, "I'll have to call you in for a formal statement at a later date."

"Jason, call Ric," Kellie said, "Have him get down to the station." Jason went upstairs to make the call and talk to Sam

"Tyler and I knew each other before the whole Ethan mess," Kellie said.

"How well?" Durant asked.

"Engaged," Kellie said, "I broke up with him when Ethan wouldn't go away."

"How did Mr. Scott feel about your reappearance in his life?" Durant asked.

"All he knows is that I looked like a girl who died a long time ago," Kellie said.

"Does Corinthos know about his connection to you?" Durant said.

"I don't think so," Kellie said, "Now if you're done, could you please leave?"

"I'll see you at the station, I'm sure," Durant said, leaving.

Jason came downstairs. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I got him killed," Kellie said, "I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I should have left the guards on him."

"You said earlier, Tyler had to make his own choices," Jason said, "He knew the risks when he got involved with this life."

"But for me he is was a weakness," Kellie said, "His death makes no sense. I don't believe my father killed him. He had to have been set up. If so there are other victims that would have made more sense than Tyler. Tyler would be more valuable alive for someone to use against me."

"Unless they don't know about your connection to Tyler," Jason said.

"No one's busy trying to create false paper trails for that part of my life anymore," Kellie said, "Anyone doing their background research on me would be able to find that information. Roy found it in a matter of days. Let's stop talking. I have to go to the station."


	4. Chapter 4

**PCPD**

Ric approached Kellie as walked in.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into your father," Ric said, "He won't cooperate with me at all."

"Or I'll just succeed in starting a war," Kellie said.

"At least he'll be reacting to something," Ric said, "Not cold and unreacting."

"I'll try," Kellie said, "I'm not promising anything." She went down to the cell, Sonny was being held.

"You don't belong here," Sonny said, "I also don't need you getting me a lawyer."

"Someone has to save your sorry butt," Kellie said, "Why didn't any of your oh so loyal men arrange for an attorney for you?"

"You know nothing about what's going on here," Sonny said, "You need to keep yourself out of the business."

"It's too late for that," Kellie said, "I'm swimming in it and I don't see land anywhere near by."

"You should have gotten out once Ethan was no longer an issue," Sonny said, "I don't understand why you didn't."

"Because I have seen first hand how this life takes innocent victims and I wanted to try to protect them," Kellie said.

"It's eating you alive," Sonny yelled.

"It's personal," Kellie yelled, "I can't stand back and do nothing while you self-destruct. Do you believe me now when I tell you there's a threat and it's coming from inside your organization?"

"You don't know anything," Sonny said.

"I don't believe you killed Tyler," Kellie said, "But I need to hear it from you because I don't hear you denying it."

Sonny was silent.

Kellie rattled the prison bars. "Answer me, dammit," she yelled, tears streaming down her face, "I need you to answer me."

Sonny made eye contact with his daughter for the first time. "No," Sonny said, "But he's dead because of a power struggle he had no business being in. I'm the one who interrupted his vacation."

"That's what this is about," Kellie said, "You think somehow this is your fault."

"Yes, I did," Sonny said, "I knew he wasn't a dirty details lawyer and still I brought him into the middle of this."

"Tyler was in the middle of this long before you cut his vacation short," Kellie said, still crying, "I'm the reason he was killed."

"Where's this coming from?" Sonny asked.

"Tyler was my fiancée," Kellie said, "the one I broke up with to protect from Ethan. Whoever did this killed Tyler because they wanted to get at me, not just frame you. I'm the reason's he's dead."

"He had no idea why he was in the middle," Sonny said, "You didn't tell him and he didn't figure it out."

"Where Tyler's concerned," Kellie said, "I screwed up. He's dead because I didn't protect him like I should have. It doesn't matter what he did or didn't know."

"Kellie," Sonny said, "I want you let this go. I'll handle it."

"The god complex rears its head," Kellie said, "Explain to me how on earth you are going to handle it. You are behind bars facing murder charges that Durant has a good chance of making stick. Your men aren't running to your defense and as for you getting help from the other families, they'd rather see you rot in hell."

"For once in your life, Kellie," Sonny yelled, "Do as I tell you. I don't want to see any more of the guilt and hurt, I'm seeing in your face right now. Let me protect you."

"You can't. This life chose me a long time ago. There's nothing you can do about it," Kellie said, "Who's running your business in your absence?"

"Bernie or Alex," Sonny said.

"That can't happen if you want to maintain control of the organization," Kellie said.

"Those are the only two people with the knowledge to step in quickly," Sonny said.

Kellie sat and thought for a minute. Finally she spoke, "I could run things in your absence."

"No," Sonny said, "My men won't respond too well to that."

"Then we'll clean house if we have to," Kellie said.

"You won't have any back up," Sonny said, "The other bosses won't exactly welcome a woman into the ranks."

"My reputation tends to precede me," Kellie said, "And not the one as your daughter. I'll have Jason and Lorenzo's backing as well."

"Jason is a traitor," Sonny yelled, "He betrayed me when he went to work for Alcazar."

"Didn't you betray him first when you lied about your relationship with his sister?" Kellie said, "I'd watch my accusations if I were you before you come off as a hypocrite. Besides, they both have a lot to lose if Ramon takes over."

"Ramon, who's Ramon?" Sonny asked.

"The name of the person we suspect is behind all this," Kellie said, "All we have is a name, no identity or face to put with him. No one really has any connection to him."

"I don't trust them," Sonny said.

"I'm not asking you to trust them," Kellie said, "I'm asking you to trust me. Because right here, right now, I'm it if we have any shot of regaining control of the situation."

"I don't like it," Sonny said.

"You don't have to like it," Kellie said, "But that's the way things are. Heading up an organization isn't exactly what I had in mind growing up, but I'll do it to protect the people I care about."

"Jason may have your back," Sonny said, "But Alcazar is another story."

"Lorenzo will not betray me," Kellie said, "I can promise you that."

"You don't know that," Sonny said.

"I do know that," Kellie said, "Now we both know that I don't need your permission to take over the business. But I am doing you the courtesy of asking for it."


	5. Chapter 5

"You should listen to your daughter, Corinthos," Lorenzo said, entering the area, "She knows what she's doing."

"This doesn't concern you, Alcazar," Sonny said, "This is between me and my daughter."

"From what I heard, you're still caught up in old grudges," Lorenzo said, "Something none of us here can afford. We're all on the same side here, Corinthos. I promise you your daughter will have my full support and loyalty as well as Jason's."

"Why is that?" Sonny asked.

"That's up to Kellie to tell you," Lorenzo said, "I will warn you, Kellie, that if you take over as head of the Corinthos organization, the other families will be very thorough in looking into your background. Your mother's parentage probably will come up in someone's investigations."

"Haley's parents weren't the Rileys?" Sonny asked, looking confused.

"Remember when you asked what had Mike laughing so hard shortly before he died?" Kellie asked.

"What about it?" Sonny asked.

"My mom was adopted," Kellie said, "And what that means for you is absolutely hilarious...well to everyone else, maybe not you."

"You can't do this more tactfully," Lorenzo said.

"But I get so much satisfaction out of this," Kellie said.

"Get to the point?" Sonny said, "What does your mother being adopted have to do with Alcazar?"

"My mother's biological parents are Carlos Alcazar and one of his mistresses," Kellie said, trying not to laugh.

"Your father?" Sonny asked Lorenzo.

Lorenzo nodded.

"You're telling me I slept with and impregnated an Alcazar," Sonny said, "First a mother and her daughter, now an Alcazar. God must really hate me."

"Maybe that will teach you to be more careful in choosing your bed partners," Kellie said, "Or learn to use a condom."

"Visiting hours are over," the guard said, "You'll have to leave."

"I'll come back tomorrow, Dad," Kellie said, "Don't worry about the business, it'll be fine."

"I'm going to regret this," Sonny said as Lorenzo and Kellie left.

Back in the reception area of the station, Ric was waiting.

"Well?" Ric asked.

"I got a reaction out of him," Kellie said, "We talked about things, you really don't want to know."

"Will he cooperate with me?" Ric asked.

Kellie shrugged, "You should go see him though. Since you're his attorney, visiting hours aren't an issue for you."

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" Ric asked.

"I had to tell Sonny my mother was adopted," Kellie said, "Her biological father is Lorenzo's father."

"You thoroughly enjoyed telling him he slept with an Alcazar. You couldn't think of a better time to tell him that," Ric said.

"It was either that or hear it from the prison gossip," Kellie said, "Just go see him, Uncle Ric. I'll see you later."

Kellie and Lorenzo left the PCPD.

Once they were outside, Lorenzo spoke, "You told me once you didn't want to be in charge of any organization. Are you sure you can do this?"

Kellie nodded, "Just because I don't want to do it, doesn't mean I can't."

"Then you have a meeting to go to," Lorenzo said, "The families are meeting as we speak in light of Sonny's incarceration. Jason will meet us there."

"Let's put on a show," Kellie said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warehouse on the Docks**

"Why should we accept your self-appointed take over of the Corinthos organization, Bernie?" Raul Escobar asked.

"I have been Corinthos right hand man of late," Bernie said, "I can step in and it'll be like Corinthos never left."

Jason, Lorenzo, and Kellie entered the meeting along with several of Lorenzo's men.

"Trying to take over my father's organization already, Bernie," Kellie said, "If I were you I'd remember that you're just the accountant who cooks the books when my father's not looking."

"Is this true, Bernie?" Raul asked.

"It's preposterous," Bernie said.

"I'd watch your words," Kellie said, "Do you really want to explain why your boss thought the business was doing great based on your word when it really wasn't? Do you really want explain the two sets of books, on two different computers in your office?"

"She's lying," Bernie said.

Kellie nodded to two of Lorenzo's men who opened up a box and pulled out Bernie's computers, "Men, if you'd like to have a look at Bernie's computers have at it. One phone call to Miami and our accountants down there will confirm the findings in Bernie's books. They've seen them."

"You've effectively discredited, Bernie, it seems," Raul said, "Now the question remains Why?"

"My father is out of commission for the time being," Kellie said, "Someone has to run things in his absence. That someone should not be someone who's working for someone willing to start a mob war. It needs to be someone who can clean house and stabilize things."

"Mr. Corinthos and I discussed that I would be the one to run things should the need ever arise," Bernie said.

"That was before he recognized you for the backstabbing leech you are," Kellie said, "You framed him for the death of his attorney."

"Do you have proof?" Raul asked.

"No, but I will," Kellie said, "If you get in touch with my father, he will confirm that I am to run things in his absence."

"You've been silent, Alcazar," one of the other men in the room said, "What's your take on this? Is Corinthos's daughter capable of this?"

"I have complete faith in Miss Corinthos's abilities," Lorenzo said.

"Why are we even considering this?" another man said, "She's a woman. That alone disqualifies her from heading up her father's organization."

"Not to mention she's done work for the WSB," Bernie said, "She's too flighty to be privy to certain details."

"Considering I picked up on a threat while doing work for them," Kellie said, "I wouldn't worry about. Besides, those of you know of the work I did in South America on my last assignment, know it actually succeeded in making you larger profits when all was said and done. Besides, I wouldn't be the first woman to head up an organization. I am no where near as crazy or power hungry as Faith was."

"I'm not convinced," the 3rd man said, "All I've seen is a lot of smoke and mirrors on the daughter's part."

"I assure you again gentlemen that Miss Corinthos is more than capable of restructuring and running her father's organization," Lorenzo said.

"Do the rest of families know why you're pushing so hard for Kellie to takeover in her father's absence, Lorenzo?" Bernie said, "I think your motives ought to be questioned in this. If she takes over, you could use your family connections with her to influence and eventually add the Corinthos holdings to yours."

"What family connection is Bernie referring to?" Raul asked.

"Bernie's done his homework," Kellie said, "During my absence from Port Charles, Alcazar discovered he had a half-sister, my mother, who was given up for adoption. I learned of my blood ties to the Alcazars upon my return to Port Charles and as for him gaining control of the Corinthos holdings through me, he'll pass out long before I call him uncle, so that is not an issue."

"I still have reservations," the 3rd man said. Then all the family heads, began arguing, along with Bernie.

Kellie pulled her gun and shot towards the ceiling. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at her.

"Now that I have your attention again," Kellie said, "I am not here to ask your permission to take over in my father's absence. I'm telling you I'm taking over in my father's absence. As for you Bernie and Alex, I have few men here who'd like to take you someplace. Until I decide what to do with you, you'll stay there." About five men came and took Bernie and Alex away.

"You need to kill them," Raul said.

"Have you ever heard of Ramon?" Kellie asked. All but Raul shook there heads.

"I've heard the name," Raul said, "What do you know about him?"

"His name and nothing else," Kellie said, "Bernie and Alex are our only link to him. If he's at the center of the mess that's been created as I suspect, I may need to persuade Bernie and Alex into giving us information. Are there any more questions gentlemen?"

They shook their heads.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Kellie said, "I have an organization to clean up." She left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coffee Warehouse**

**A few days later**

Kellie was busy going through paperwork in the office when the phone rang.

"Kellie Corinthos speaking," she said when she answered.

"This is Roy Di Lucca in Miami," the voice on the other end answered.

"I hope communications between Port Charles and you have improved," Kellie said.

"Yes they have. But that's not why I'm calling," Roy said, "Tyler Scott's father has been around demanding answers."

"What have you told him?" Kellie asked.

"That we don't know quite what went on," Roy said, "which is the truth. But now he's threatening to come to Port Charles for answers. I thought you should know."

"Do you have a way for me to get in touch with Charles?" Kellie asked, "I'll see if I can't keep him placated for the time being."

"I have a phone number," Roy said, "How's your father doing?"

"Claustrophic," Kellie said, "The judge won't grant bail because he's too much of a flight risk. A court therapist attempts to counsel him at least once a day."

"And Sonny throws a fit," Roy said, "How's he taking your blood ties to Lorenzo Alcazar?"

"I don't think he's gotten past sleeping with an Alcazar," Kellie said, "It hasn't hit him yet that he fathered one."

"I can't say that fact will help your relationship with Sonny in any way," Roy said.

"Well, it's his problem, not mine," Kellie said.

"Keep up the good work, Kellie," Roy said, "I have business to attend to."

"Thanks for the heads up on Tyler's father," Kellie said, hanging up. She dialed another phone number.

"May I speak to Charles Scott, please," she said.

"This is him," the voice on the other end, "May I ask who's calling?"

"Kellie Corinthos," Kellie said, "I hear you've been giving my father's employees a hard time."

"Your father killed my son," Charles said, "I want to know why."

"The Miami employees are probably not the best source of information for that," Kellie said, "However, I'm calling to ask that you let this drop for the time being."

"So you can get your father off and cover up the murder," Charles yelled, "I'll be on the next flight to Port Charles, I assure you, to keep that from happening."

"Do not make the mistake your son did and involve yourself in things you know nothing about," Kellie said, "Take my advice unlike your son and stay away from Port Charles."

"Or what you'll kill me," Charles said.

"No, but someone else might," Kellie said, "Let's get this straight, I don't believe my father killed Tyler."

"You would," Charles said, "stick up for daddy, wouldn't you? You know my son told me about you and your need to play mob princess."

"I know for a fact that you're a lot smarter than your son when it comes to the dirty details in life, so I'll assume it's just your grief talking," Kellie said, "I suggest you talk with Roy Di Lucca, he'll tell you what most people know, I'm not in this business to get daddy's attention. As for my father's involvement in your son's death, if I thought he had actually killed Tyler, I'd be leading the lynch mob."

"Why is that, Miss Corinthos?" Charles asked.

"The death of your son will weigh on my conscience for the rest of my life for reasons I'd rather not discuss on the phone," Kellie said, "Believe me, I want justice just as much as you do."

"I would still like to come to Port Charles," Charles said.

"If I come see you in Miami," Kellie said, "Will you drop any notion of coming to Port Charles."

"When?" Charles asked.

"A week, maybe two," Kellie said, "I have things I need to get in order before I make any trips."

"If you don't come to see me in two weeks," Charles said, "I'm coming to Port Charles."

"If I can't get to Miami," Kellie said, "I'll call you. I'll arrange to meet you someplace closer, but not Port Charles."

"I look forward to hearing from you, Miss Corinthos," Charles said and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

**PCPD**

"Well, if it isn't the newest mafia don," Durant said, "Or is it Donness? No matter. I'm watching you real close Miss Corinthos."

"In hopes you can catch me doing something illegal and put me in prison," Kellie said, "I haven't done anything illegal. Go work on busting drug deals. You'll have better luck."

"I hope you don't think just because I've worked with you before means I'll look the other way for you," Durant said.

"As I've said before if I break the law you are welcome to throw me in a jail cell," Kellie said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to see your star prisoner." She headed for the jail cells.

"You need to get me out of here," Sonny yelled, "I can't take it anymore."

"I'm working on it," Kellie said, "I only have to reorganize your business to do it. No one's leaking information that would be useful to us which means Ramon is still pulling some strings. You're stuck here for the time being."

"Can't Ric find some loophole or technicality to get me out on," Sonny yelled, "Or is he too lazy to do it."

"He's been working on it," Kellie said, "However, right now the best we can do with what we have to work with is make motions to delay the court proceedings."

"Did Alcazar put you up to this?" Sonny yelled, "You're going along with this out of some sense of family loyalty to him."

"Have you forgotten that family loyalty is a foreign concept to me," Kellie said, "I have no family loyalty to you just because you donated sperm to my existence. Why would I have family loyalty to Lorenzo when he's further removed from me than you are?"

"So this is just a way for you to stick to me," Sonny yelled.

"If I wanted to stick it to you, don't you think I would have made sure you went down with Ethan two years ago," Kellie said, "We both know I could have found a way to do it. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to keep you in here, especially when I want to see whoever really killed Tyler get what's coming to him. As for your claustrophobia, you might actually try using the court therapists asrecommended and not scaring him or her."

"They don't understand," Sonny yelled, "And neither do you apparently. Guard, she's ready to leave."

Kellie looked as if she wanted to say something, but held her tongue. She left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kellie's Penthouse**

**A week later**

"According to the new accountant," Kellie said, "We're missing a lot of money. He can't figure out where it went. It's unmarked in the books."

"Do you want to ask Bernie about it?" Jason asked.

"We have to," Kellie said, "The money gets transferred through enough accounts and separated, it's impossible to track."

"The most obvious theory is that the money went to whoever Bernie's boss is or Bernie himself," Jason said, "Do you want to question Bernie yourself?"

"I'll get a few men to question Bernie," Kellie said, "I have something else I need to take care of before it gets out of hand."

"What could you possibly have to take care of that is more important than finding out where the profits went?" Jason asked.

"Tyler's dad has been in Miami demanding answers," Kellie said, "and threatening to come here. I promised him I'd grant him an audience in Miami if he'd wait a couple weeks. He's getting restless and wanting to know when I'm coming. I just need to know that I can leave town and come back to find things as I left them."

"You feel like you owe him," Jason said.

"And I don't him getting caught in the crossfire," Kellie said, "It's bad enough I got his son killed."

"Did you know him well when you and Tyler were together?" Jason asked.

"Charles was the attorney that I worked with to get my emancipated minor status," Kellie said, "I met Tyler through him."

"I'm guessing you're planning to tell him what you couldn't Tyler," Jason said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kellie said.

"The timing is not the best for you to be leaving," Jason said, "But not going may cause more problems later."

"I know," Kellie said, "You think you could handle running things on my behalf. We'll just tell everyone I have some problems to take care of personally in Miami."

"I could do that," Jason said, "Sonny won't like it."

"He doesn't get a say," Kellie said, "I'm running the business at the moment and making sure Tyler's father stays away from the situation here could be pivotal."

"You need to see him as much as he needs to see you," Jason said.

"Would you stop looking beyond what I want people to see," Kellie said, "It gets irritating, mob boy."

"I'll stop for now," Jason said, "Just make sure you know the location of all Sonny's safe houses before you go."

"You can't go in," Milo's muffled voice said from out in the hall.

"Your boss is here and I demand an audience with her," another voice yelled.

"Were you expecting someone?" Jason asked.

"No," Kellie said, getting up and heading for the door.

"I'll see who it is," Jason said.

"I'm perfectly capable of," Kellie began to say.

"You've also made yourself how many enemies in the last few weeks?" Jason said, beating Kellie to the door. He opened it and Charles barged in. Charles stopped in his tracks as if he'd seen a ghost.

Kellie looked as if she'd been sucker punched. She regain her composure and said, "I thought no one could possibly out do my father when it comes to pushing my buttons, but you Scott men are beginning to prove me wrong. I didn't tell you to stay in Miami just to hear myself talk."

"K..k..ellie Ri…ley?" Charles stammered, "You're supposed to be dead."

"Unfortunately for you and your son, I'm not," Kellie said.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jason asked.

Kellie shook her head. "Go home and spend some time with that cute nephew of mine. This is a conversation that needs to stay between Tyler's father and I."

Jason left.

Charles continued to stand in shock.

"Do you want a drink?" Kellie asked. "You look like you need it."

"I just need to sit down," Charles said, dazed. Kellie helped him to the couch. She then went to the kitchen to get him some water.

When she came back, Charles said, "Tyler didn't mention you were alive. I would have thought he'd mention something like this."

"He didn't know it was me," Kellie said.

"How could he not?" Charles said, "Granted you're a few years older, but still especially once he found out your last name."

"Dirty details weren't exactly Tyler's best friends," Kellie said, "I don't think his ex being alive and involved in the things I am would make sense in his world. I don't use Riley as a last name anymore anyway."

"True," Charles said, "How did you survive the car accident? You should have never gotten out of the lake with the storm that night."

"I wasn't in the car," Kellie said.

"Why would you let us think you were dead?" Charles said.

"I was trying to get Ethan, or Gordon, as he was known then off my case," Kellie said, "I figured if everyone thought I was dead. I'd be able to have some kind of life."

"Do you have any idea what your so called death did to my son?" Charles asked, "Especially after the way things ended between the two of you."

"You think I don't know that I hurt him," Kellie said, "But the alternative was worse. What if Ethan decided that Tyler needed to be out of the way permanently? I wasn't going to risk Tyler's life. A lot of good it did anyway. I still ended up getting him killed years later."

"Sonny Corinthos killing Tyler was not your fault," Charles said, "Why are you still working for him and his daughter? How did you end up working for those lowlifes anyway?"

"Charles, I don't believe my father killed Tyler," Kellie said.

"Wait a second; Sonny Corinthos is your father?" Charles said, "That means you're."

"Kellie Corinthos," Kellie said.

"Please tell me you're joking," Charles said.

"I wish," Kellie said, "You have no idea what it's like to have a father with the ultimate god complex."

Charles sat in shock once more. He finally said, "How did you find out who your father was?"

"The letter my mother left for me in the event of her death named him and explained everything," Kellie said, "By that time, as far as I was concerned he was dead. Eventually Ethan found me after my death. I went on the run. He chased me right here to Port Charles. To top it all off he made sure my father's identity came out."

"What happened to Gor..Ethan?" Charles asked.

"He died in a shoot out after a bust went bad," Kellie said, "I left town with no intention of ever coming back and no desire to get to know my father."

"Why bother coming back?" Charles asked.

"After I left, I did some work for organizations that don't exist," Kellie said, "I heard rumors of a threat. I came back because I had to make sure my siblings and cousin didn't get caught in the crossfire. I've seen enough to know that innocents have a way of being targets even when they shouldn't be."

"Why not just get the cops involved?" Charles asked, "Get rid of a few mob families in the process."

"We both know it's not that simple," Kellie said.

"I'm trying to reconcile the girl I knew you to be with the girl who can take over a crime organization," Charles said, "I can't make that fit."

"I have Ethan to thank for that," Kellie said, "I've done things to survive that you can't even imagine. I had to learn to think like him, like my father and his colleagues to escape him. Unless you've lived that, you probably won't understand that. Even my father has hard time accepting that."

"If your father didn't kill my son, can you explain to me who did?" Charles asked.

"I don't know yet," Kellie said.

"Then can you explain to me how my son ended up in the middle of a mob war?" Charles asked.

"He had vacation coming to him and he decided Port Charles would be a good place to spend it," Kellie said, "My father cut it short when I pressed assault charges against one of his guards for being rough when he was supposed to escort me out of the hospital. Tyler was to represent the guard in court."

"Why didn't you convince him to leave town?" Charles asked.

"We didn't exactly get along with each other in Miami and he refused to listen to me," Kellie said, "He couldn't get his mind around what he had gotten himself into. He came to Alcazar and I for advice and decided we were certifiably crazy when we brought up the idea of faking his death. He went ahead and represented the guard."

"How many incidents involving my son were there before his death?" Charles asked, "There was a hit man in Miami."

"And his hotel room was broken into once," Kellie said, "I was with him both times."

"It seems to me that Tyler got himself into this," Charles said, "Why would you blame yourself?"

"The chances of him being killed because of his connection to me are pretty high," Kellie said, trying not cry, "I knew that and I didn't protect him like I should have. I pulled Alcazar's guards off him, thinking that he had to make his own choices. Maybe if I hadn't he'd still be alive. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I was supposed to protect innocent bystanders and I screwed up every way possible with Tyler."

"Maybe there would be a couple dead guards as well," Charles said.

"The guards know what they signed up for," Kellie said, "The attorneys aren't supposed to be targets."

Milo opened the door, interrupting, "Your uncle is here."

"Tell Ric, I'll call him back," Kellie said.

"No, Alcazar," Milo said.

Kellie glared at him, "Tell _Lorenzo_, I'll call him back. And Milo, from now on just announce people by their names, not their blood relationship to me."

"Would that include your father?" Milo asked.

"What is it with people today? Do I have a sign on my back that says I issue orders just hear myself talk?" Kellie said.

"Careful, Kellie, or you'll be well on your way to developing your father's god complex," Lorenzo said, coming in, "Charles Scott, I presume."

"Why are you here, Lorenzo?" Kellie said.

"I'd heard Tyler's father was on his way here," Lorenzo said, "I figured we'd make sure he didn't get himself into the same mess his son did."

"I got what I came for," Charles said, "And then some."

"I wish I hadn't had to have ripped your world apart," Kellie said.

"When you find out who killed Tyler, will you let me know?" Charles said, getting up to leave.

"I can do that," Kellie said.

"And, Kellie," Charles said, "I don't blame you for Tyler's death. From what I can tell you were in a situation where you had some tough calls to make. Who's to say he still wouldn't have died? Focus on finding out who did this and bring them to justice."

"You're a lot more forgiving of me than I am," Kellie said.

"I can't judge you when I can't put myself in your place for the last seven years," Charles said, "Thank you for helping me understand sort of. I know you could have just sent someone else to gloss over the truth."

"You're welcome," Kellie said, "I figured you deserved the truth after I botched it with Tyler."

"Take care of your self," Charles said, leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you okay?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'm not going to pull a repeat of the night after Mike died, if that's what you're asking," Kellie said, "I only had to tell the man who would have been my father-in-law at one time that I'm alive, acting as head of an organization, and I got his son killed."

"Tyler's death is not your fault, Kellie," Lorenzo said.

"I took the guards off him," Kellie said, "I knew full well what he was walking into."

"I didn't take the guards off," Lorenzo said, "I knew if something happened you'd blame yourself. We found the guards knocked out, several blocks from the hotel."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he was probably killed because of his connection to me," Kellie said, "Why couldn't he have just stayed in Miami? Coming here only guaranteed he'd get killed or I'd mess him up so bad emotionally when the truth came out."

"You're still in love with him," Lorenzo said.

"Lainey asked me that in one of our sessions," Kellie said, "and no I'm not."

"You are even if you don't know it or won't admit it," Lorenzo said, "It's the only reason I could figure you would purposely antagonize him; to push him away so you won't get hurt."

"What are you now? Dr. Phil?" Kellie said.

"The only other person you've ever been that antagonistic toward is your father," Lorenzo said, "Both Tyler and your father have the power to hurt you emotionally like no one else."

"Are you done with the psycho-analysis?" Kellie said.

"Kellie, you were engaged to him at one, planning to spend the rest of your lives together," Lorenzo said, "You were pregnant with his child. You sacrificed everything to make sure he would be alright. It's not a crime to be emotionally invested in him years later."

"Letting people get close to me much less actually loving someone aren't exactly my strong points," Kellie said, "When Ethan was chasing me wasn't a wise idea. So excuse me if I don't adjust to having the luxury to do so."

"I think you've adjusted just fine even if you don't realize it," Lorenzo said, "You wouldn't be back in Port Charles if you hadn't. Mike's death wouldn't have hit you so hard, you wouldn't have gone to Michael's school, or spent as much time as you have with your siblings, cousins, and Danny if that weren't the case."

"Your point?" Kellie said.

"What about Ric and Alexis?" Lorenzo said, "You call them Uncle and Aunt."

"To irritate my father," Kellie said.

"It may have started out that way," Lorenzo said, "What about Jason?"

"What about him?" Kellie said.

"He's like a brother to you," Lorenzo said.

"Do you, Jason, and Lainey all conspire as to when and where you'll start looking beyond what I want you to see?" Kellie asked.

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Lorenzo said, "For the record, Lainey gets paid for that and as for Jason and I, we both understand where you're coming from. This life makes caring about people an ongoing struggle. But somehow we manage to do it. It's not altogether impossible."

"Have you ever failed to protect someone you love?" Kellie said, "And not been able to make it right?"

"My niece, Sage," Lorenzo said, "If she was still alive, you two would either be at each other's throats or get along really well. I'm not sure which."

"Now who's trying to avoid the issue at hand," Kellie said, smirking.

"Point taken," Lorenzo said, "I didn't give her the time and attention she needed after my brother's death."

"Wasn't she killed by a woman who needed to spend a lifetime in a padded cell?" Kellie asked.

"I still wasn't the authority and parental figure to her I should have been," Lorenzo said.

"That explains why you always seem to be saving me from myself," Kellie said, "You think you can make up for not being there for Sage by being there for me."

"I don't see you as a replacement for Sage," Lorenzo said, "I care about you for you, Kellie. I know that I can't expect you welcome me into your life with open arms. But I hope that someday, you'll let me be a part of your life not just as a business associate, but as your uncle."

Kellie didn't answer.

"Kellie Corinthos, speechless," Lorenzo said, "That's rare."

"Don't get used to it," Kellie said

"I guess I never even asked how finding out you're an Alcazar really affected you," Lorenzo said.

"To be honest I haven't had time to think about it except for getting amusement at my father's expense," Kellie said, "I can't just tell you to forget it. But I can't make you any promises either."

"I'm not trying to pressure you," Lorenzo said, "I apologize if you've felt like I have in any way."

"I know you're not," Kellie said, "I appreciate it."

"We all saw what happened when Sonny tried to a force a relationship you weren't ready for," Lorenzo said.

"My father and I naturally cause an explosion without even trying," Kellie said, "Everything could have gone right and I still might have had to leave. Anyway, I have some former infiltrators to question."

"Any luck so far?" Lorenzo asked.

Kellie shook her head, "I have to try myself. Plus, further analysis of the accounts shows money was embezzled and it's near impossible to trace."

"Do you need anything?" Lorenzo asked.

"No," Kellie said, "But if I find I do I'll ask.

"I'd tell you to avoid trouble," Lorenzo said.

"But you've learned I don't," Kellie said, "I'm out of here. So I'll at least see you down to the parking garage. I'm headed there anyway."


	11. Chapter 11

**An undisclosed location**

Kellie walked into to a house. In the living were Bernie and Alex handcuffed to chairs with four guards to make sure they didn't escape.

"I hope you find the accommodations to your liking," Kellie said.

"You are hardly in a position to be setting yourself above the likes of us," Bernie said.

"I'm not the one tied up and under the watchful eye of armed guards," Kellie said, "Now what did you do with themoney I'm sure you helped embezzle from my father?" She pulled out a chair and sat. She pulled out her gun and began toying with it in such a way that seemed disinterested, yet calculated at the same time.

Bernie and Alex remained silent.

"Have they been this way all week?" Kellie asked. One of the guards nodded.

"I don't think you fully comprehend the gravity of the situation," Bernie said, "We have information for you concerning someone or something very valuable to you."

"And you'd be willing to negotiate for it," Kellie said, "I won't kill you. I might not even beat you up if you just tell me what I need to know to get my father out of prison. As for the money, I'm sure it went to your boss, Ramon."

Bernie managed to remain unmoved, but Alex couldn't keep his reaction hidden. The look of shock on his face gave it away.

"I am right," Kellie said, "Ramon is behind all this. You two are going to sing more than any bird ever could."

"Alex, don't say a word," Bernie said.

Kellie stood up and moved closer to Alex. Alex squirmed.

"Miss Corinthos," Bernie said, "I wouldn't do that. We have something you'd be very interested in and I'm not referring just to information to get your father out of prison."

"And I think you're bluffing," Kellie said, getting closer to Alex, "For someone that is supposed to be a guard, you're pretty jumpy. I'm not even pointing my gun at you. You're not so tough when you can't use your hands to get rough."

Kellie started to raise her gun.

"It was all a set up," Alex yelled. Before he could say anything else, one of the guards shot him dead.

"That's enough, Miss Corinthos," Bernie said. He nodded to the guard, "Thank you." Bernie stood up from the chair.

"We knew it would only be a matter of time before you came to question us yourself," Bernie said, "You will come with us to meet Ramon. He has a proposition for you."

"If you think I am going anywhere with you," Kellie said, "Then maybe I'm not the one who should be seeing a shrink."

"You don't get," Bernie said, "We set up your father so you would be in charge."

"I'm supposed to be grateful," Kellie said, "If your boss thinks I'm going to take orders from him, he obviously hasn't done his homework. I don't even take orders from the once great Sonny Corinthos."

"That's why we made sure we would have an incentive for you to cooperate," Bernie said.

"I'm tired of your bullshit," Kellie said, attempting to leave. All four guards blocked her path.

"So all of these guards are on your payroll," Kellie said, "It makes it a little harder, but not that much harder."

"Take her," Bernie said. One the guards reached to grab her. Kellie ducked and then went to tackle him at the knees. He went down. Kellie scrambled to get up as another guard put a gun to her head.

"Give me your gun," he said.

Kellie started to give him the gun. He went to grab her arm as he went to take the gun. She pulled the trigger. He went down as the bullet hit him in the chest. The other two guards were working to get Bernie out of the safe house as the tackled guard got up to take care of Kellie.

"Are you sure you want to end up like your friend?" Kellie said. The guard tried to tackle Kellie. She shot him in the leg, ran past him, and went outside to find Bernie and the other two guards. Milo came running from down the street.

"What happened?" he asked, "How did Bernie end up free?"

"The guards I hired to baby sit Bernie and Alex were dirty," Kellie said, "They tried to kidnap me." She pulled out her cell phone, "Hey, Lorenzo, I need you to send a clean up team out to this address. I'll explain later." She hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kellie's Penthouse**

"What happened out there?" Jason asked.

"The guards I hired for that particular assignment were working for Bernie and his boss," Kellie said, "Bernie and two of the others got away. Alex and the rest didn't."

"Ramon still has a hold on the Corinthos organization," Lorenzo said.

"I've already fired a lot of people," Kellie said, "Roy is sending a few men he can spare to help out."

"How did you find out the guards weren't loyal," Jason asked.

"Alex was about to crack," Kellie said, "He yelled something about a set up and was shot dead."

"What kind of set up?" Lorenzo asked.

"I don't know," Kellie said, "They already knew I knew they'd set up my father that makes no sense."

"Did you get any more useful information?" Lorenzo asked.

"Ramon wanted me in charge," Kellie said, "I don't know why. Bernie didn't explain."

"What else did he say?" Jason said, "I can't see Bernie and his boss being naïve enough to think you would just blindly cooperate with them if that's what they're after."

"They said they had some sort incentive, but they wouldn't tell me what it was," Kellie said, "Then Bernie said I was to come with them to meet the boss."

"This just keeps getting worse," Lorenzo said, "Whoever's behind this knew you'd take over the business. You gave them exactly what they wanted."

"It doesn't mean they can control me," Kellie said, "I've moved all the money around so the traitors can't get their hands on it. I'm working on getting jobs filled by men we can trust."

"I don't like this," Lorenzo said, "I know I said I wouldn't pressure you into getting out, but I can't stand back and let you walk into a trap."

"It wouldn't matter. Ramon would still be in control," Kellie said, "I can do this. We just have to get one step ahead of Ramon."

"At the risk of sounding like Sonny Corinthos, god help me," Lorenzo said, "You need to back off."

"You are thinking like an uncle," Kellie said, "Right now you need to think like a businessman. I can't walk away now."

"I don't want to see you get hurt," Lorenzo yelled, "Do you realize that you are walking into a death trap."

"I have walked into more death traps than I can count," Kellie said, "This whole thing is one big death trap. The only thing that's changed is instead of not being a detour in Ramon's grand plan, I'm right in the middle of it."

"Knock it off, both of you," Jason said.

"Tù eres un blanco tambien," Lorenzo yelled.

"Era un blanco cuando està comenzò," Kellie yelled back, "Nada cambiò."

"No quiero ver que tù lastimas o los muertos," Lorenzo said.

"Estàs sonando como mi padre," Kellie said, "¿Dónde es el dios complejo?"

"And you two are starting to reenact a Kellie and Sonny fight," Jason said, "Lorenzo, I don't like this either. But Kellie knows what she's doing. Sonny's business can't afford to have another change in leadership at this time. Besides, who would take over?"

"Listen to him, Lorenzo," Kellie said.

"My apologies," Lorenzo said, "Forgive me for letting my temper get the better of me."

"No harm done," Kellie said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to go through."

"Anything you need help with?" Jason asked.

Kellie shook her head, "I know you're right across the hall if I have any questions."

"She's learning to read your mind, Jason," Lorenzo said.

"Well, I've been around both of you enough to know when you about to say something, how shall I put it?" Kellie said, "A suggestion that is really an order to stay out of trouble."

"I think that's my cue to leave," Lorenzo said, "Good night, Kellie."

"Adios," Kellie said, "That would be your cue to leave too Jason. In fact, you can see Lorenzo out for me."

"Now you're just being a brat," Jason said.

"Well, I've had a long day," Kellie said, "I only had to defend myself against four grown men."

Jason and Lorenzo left.

In the hallway, Jason said, "What if Tyler's alive?"

"Do you know how insane that sounds?" Lorenzo said.

"But why would Alex have been killed for yelling about a set up when it was obvious Kellie knew Sonny had been set up?" Jason said.

"What about the set up to get Kellie in charge?" Lorenzo said, "Maybe that's what Alex was referring to."

"But why kill him for referring to that?" Jason said, "Bernie obviously planned to tell her she was set up. And it doesn't take into account the leverage Bernie and Ramon are saying they have to get Kellie to cooperate with them. Killing Tyler has never made sense. Kellie's said it herself, Tyler would be more valuable alive than dead."

"This is just keeps getting worse," Lorenzo said, "We can't get a handle on this guy and if Tyler's alive." He paused and spoke again, "Nothing's what it seems."

"You think I don't know how bad this is," Jason said, "If Tyler's alive and being used as bait, do you know what that's going to do to Kellie?"

"We better rule out the possibility," Lorenzo said, "Before Kellie gets the idea and gets her hopes up or worse, goes off on her own."

"I'll get right on it," Jason said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's a translation of the Kellie and Lorenzo's fight that was in Spanish. If i've messed anything up, I apologize. 

Tù eres un blanco tambien : _You are a target also_

Era un blanco cuando està comenzò.Nada cambiò : _I was a target when this started. Nothing's changed._

No quiero ver que tù lastimas o los muertos: _I don't want to see you hurt or dead_

Estàs sonando como mi padre. ¿Dónde es el dios complejo: _You are sounding like my father. Where's the god complex?_


	13. Chapter 13

Back in the penthouse, Kellie was finishing looking over some paperwork. She got to the last few papers and looked puzzled. It was a deed for a house. She shoved the papers back into the desk and left.

**PCPD**

"Visiting hours are over," one of the officers said.

"I need to talk to my father," Kellie said, "I won't be long."

"I can't let you do that," the officer said.

"Is Durant around or even the police commissioner?" Kellie said.

"I'll take care of her," Lucky said walking up to them. The officer nodded and left.

"What do you need?" Lucky asked.

"I just need to speak to my father," Kellie said, "I need some information I can only get from him."

"You have two minutes," Lucky said. He and Kellie made their way to Sonny's cell.

"You have a visitor Corinthos," Lucky said.

"Aren't visiting hours over?" Sonny mumbled.

"Nice to see you too, Dad," Kellie said.

"Did you come here just to remind me I have an Alcazar for a daughter?" Sonny asked.

"I was wondering when that little detail would hit you?" Kellie said, "As amusing as that would be, that's not why I'm here. Did you purchase a safe house a couple months ago, shortly before Mike went to the hospital?"

"No. Why?" Sonny said.

"I've been going through the paperwork in Bernie's office," Kellie said, "I found a deed to a house. I assumed it was a safe house, but I didn't understand why it wasn't with the information on the rest of the safe houses."

"Then Bernie and Alex must have had something to do with it," Sonny said, "I haven't bought anything in six months maybe longer."

"That's it," Kellie said, starting to leave.

"No smart ass remarks?" Sonny said.

Kellie shook her head, "I only have two minutes and they're about up," she said, "Disappointed?"

"More like relieved," Sonny said, "Now how soon can you get me out of here?"

"I'm thinking trying to negotiate a house arrest situation might work," Kellie said.

"That's not good enough," Sonny said.

"Do you want out of here or not?" Kellie said.

"Time's up," Lucky said.

"I'll see you later, Dad," Kellie said, leaving.

"Kellie," Sonny said, "Don't go looking into things by your self. You have guards and men for a reason."

Kellie just smiled and left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kellie's Penthouse**

**The Next Day**

Kellie opened the door. "Hey, Milo," she said, "I'm in the middle of an important phone call and I'm supposed to pick up a package on the docks, go get it will you."

"But you aren't supposed to be left alone," Milo said, "Jason and Sam's guards aren't here."

"I think I can handle half an hour by myself in the penthouse," Kellie said.

"But Jason and Lorenzo said," Milo began to say.

"Last time I checked you were on my payroll," Kellie said, "So you will do what I tell you."

"I'll be back shortly," Milo said, leaving.

Kellie waited several minutes before opening the door and scanning the hallway. The coast was clear. She left and headed for the stairwell to sneak out the back.

Kellie got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door to get outside. Sam was waiting for her.

"What are you up to?" Sam asked, "I came back from dropping Danny off with my mom to find Milo, your guard, on an errand for you and you sneaking out down the stairs."

"Where's your guard?" Kellie said.

"I told him I forgot something in the car," Sam said, "Max is upstairs."

"Just forget you saw me," Kellie said.

"You realize what you are asking for when Jason finds out," Sam said.

"Do I look like I care?" Kellie said, "Now I have things to do."

"What is so important you would ditch your guards?" Sam asked, "If you don't tell me, I'll make noise and you'll get caught."

"A little reconnaissance," Kellie said, "Sonny apparently owns a safe house no one knows anything about. I'm just going to scope the place out. I didn't want extra people, including guards, making a racket and blowing my cover."

"What if Bernie and his people are using it?" Sam said, "What then?"

"I'm not talking about a confrontation," Kellie said, "I'll scope the place out and come back later with back up."

"You're not going by yourself," Sam said, "I'll go with you."

"And Jason will kill me for letting you get involved," Kellie said.

"It's either me or the guards," Sam said.

"Fine," Kellie said, "You have a gun I hope."

"Yes," Sam said.

"Let's go," Kellie said.

**Half an hour later**

Milo returned to the penthouse. Max was frantic, "Sam went to get something from the car and she hasn't come back. You haven't seen her have you?"

Milo shook his head, "Have you talked to Kellie?"

"She's not home," Max said.

"What do you mean she's not home?" Milo said, "She was in middle of such an important phone call I had to run an errand for her."

"I went in and looked," Max said, "She's not there. I have men looking for Sam"

"I guess we better call Jason and Alcazar," Milo said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, approaching them.

Max and Milo hesitated.

"Well, what is it?" Jason asked.

"Sam and Kellie are missing," Max said, "Kellie pulled one over on Milo and as for Sam we're not sure."

"Sam probably caught Kellie and is with her," Jason said, "Let's start looking for them."


	15. Chapter 15

**The safe house**

Kellie and Sam were watching the safe house from behind a few trees.

"I'm going to get closer," Kellie said, "You keep a look out." Kellie started to move when Bernie and another figure, indistinguishable, came out of the house. Kellie froze.

"You were supposed to bring her with you," the figure said, "It was one girl against you and four grown men. How could you possibly mess that up? It was a simple task."

"Sir, I apologize," Bernie said, "But you forget half a dozen men had proven to be no match for her once before."

"Don't make excuses," the figure said.

"The voice," Kellie whispered, "The hooded figure."

"What about it?" Sam asked.

"It's familiar," Kellie said, "But I can't place it."

"Don't mess up this next task," the figure said, "Go tell Kellie that she is to rehire you as the accountant or someone will die."

"Wouldn't it be better to tell her who?" Bernie asked.

"That is for me to do when the time is right," the figure said, "Right now we're merely testing her skills and resistance. Now go. I'll make sure our packages don't get comfortable. We'll need pictures as proof that they are alive." Bernie left and the figure went in the house.

"Are thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked.

"That Tyler didn't really die," Kellie said.

Sam nodded. "But who else is in there we don't know about?"

"Let's find out," Kellie said, "Cover me."

Kellie dashed toward the house and crouched under the window. Peering in the window, Kellie could see a girl, early to mid twenties, long dark brown hair and dark eyes, leaning over what looked like a male body. She couldn't see his face. Kellie went back to where Sam was hiding.

"There's two people, one male, one female," Kellie said, "I don't recognize the female, and I couldn't see the male's face."

"What now?" Sam asked.

"We get them out of there," Kellie said, pulling her gun out.

"We need a plan," Sam said, "There are guards all over the place."

"There you two are," Luke said, coming up behind them. He had a bottle of alcohol in hand.

"How did you find me?" Kellie said, rolling her eyes, "And keep quiet."

"I followed you," Luke said, "I saw you sneaking around sans guards. I figured why not join you in the adventure, Slinger. I can't let you two have all the fun. "

"Can you explain to me how a one person job ended up with two extra people along for the ride?" Kellie said.

"I've got an idea," Sam said, "Luke can be the distraction. He's already on his way to being drunk. It won't be that much of stretch to be a drunken nuisance. He's already good at it anyway."

"I resent that," Luke said.

"I think you're on to something," Kellie said, "While he's got the guards distracted you and I go inside and rescue the hostages."

"It's only going to work for so long," Luke said, "You'll need a plan once the monkey militia catches on."

"Not if we leave through the back woods," Kellie said, "Is that the only bottle of alcohol you have?"

"I have another one in the car," Luke said.

"Go get it," Kellie said.

"Wait a minute," Luke said, "What do you want the alcohol for, Slinger?"

"I'll replace it," Kellie said, "Besides, it's going to a good cause. Now go get the fire starter."

"If fire's involved," Luke said, smiling, "I guess I can spare it."

**The Penthouse**

"Any sign of them?" Lorenzo asked.

"No," Jason said, "No one's found them."

"Where would she have gone?" Lorenzo said, "When Kellie gets back, I'll be the first to give her hell."

"Get in line," Jason said, "She got Sam involved in this."

"Jason, I know you wish Sam would not look for trouble either," Lorenzo said, "But you have to admit, she misses the adventure. She used to run cons and a salvage operation. If it helps, I don't think Kellie would let her come if she thought she would get hurt."

"Then why do you want to give Kellie hell?" Jason said.

"It's not that she left, it's that she left without guards," Lorenzo said.

"Sirs," Max said, "One of Kellie's guards remembered that she went to visit Sonny late last night. He doesn't know what they talked about."

"Thanks, Max," Jason said.

"I'll go down to visit Corinthos," Lorenzo said, "You keep the search going." He left before Jason could argue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Inside the house**

Tyler was on the floor, heavily sedated. He still had bruises from the beatings he'd been receiving. He even had several cuts on his arm that had to be stitched up.

"She can't be," he mumbled, "I know she looks like her. But it's impossible."

"Not this again," the girl said, annoyed.

"But she said it herself, she'd done the whole car in the river thing before," Tyler continued, "I knew there was something she wasn't telling me."

"Shut up, already will you?" the girl said, "Make up your mind about this chick already."

Tyler tried to scratch himself in his delirious state.

"Stop that," the girl said, "You'll undo the stitching job I did on you already. Which I might add by the way is fabulous despite not finishing EMT school."

"How's our guest doing?" the hooded figure asked, coming in the room.

"Same as always," the girl said, "Do you have to ask? It's pretty obvious."

"Watch your tone with me, young lady," the figure said. Someone knocked at the door.

**PCPD**

"What do you want?" Sonny said, "To gloat because you have a better relationship with my daughter than I do? I'm not in the mood."

"Do you have to make everything about you?" Lorenzo said, "Your daughter and Sam went missing. Now I'm here to find out why she came here last night."

"You promised you'd have Kellie's back and now she's missing," Sonny yelled, "So much for that."

"She wasn't kidnapped," Lorenzo said, "We're pretty sure she wanted to go missing. We think Sam went with her. The question is why."

Sonny slumped against the cell bars.

"So you have an idea where she went," Lorenzo said.

"She found a deed to a safe house I never bought in Bernie's old files," Sonny said, "I told her not to go off by herself."

"She listens about as well as you do," Lorenzo said.

"Here's what you are going to," Sonny said, "You find Sam and my daughter and then make sure Kellie gets nowhere near the business ever again.

"I've already tried to talk her out of finishing this," Lorenzo said, "She won't have it."

"Try harder," Sonny said, "I know she won't listen to me."

"She doesn't really listen to anyone if hadn't noticed," Lorenzo said, "If you would stop seeing her as a defenseless little girl. You might make more headway with your daughter.

"What do you know?" Sonny said, "You probably just want to use your connection to Kellie to stick it to me."

"Think whatever you want, Corinthos," Lorenzo said, "But remember this, god knows why, but my niece, your daughter will go to hell and back for you even if you don't deserve it. Right now she's the only person you have left. I wouldn't antagonize her in case it's possible to push her too far."

The guard approached them, "I'll have to ask you to leave, some of the other prisoners are complaining that you're making too much noise."

"Do you know where the safe house is?" Lorenzo asked.

"No," Sonny said, turning his back to Lorenzo. Lorenzo left.


	17. Chapter 17

**The safe house**

The figure opened the door. Luke was standing there. "Do you have a phone I could borrow," he slurred, "I crashed my car."

"Sorry, we don't have phone service here," the figure said.

"What about a cell phone, Spook?" Luke said, "I ain't leaving until I made a phone call."

"I'll have my security escort you off the premises if you don't leave," the figure said.

"All I want is to use phone," Luke slurred, "Why do you have to be so difficult?" He took a swig from his bottle.

Meanwhile, Kellie and Sam had made their way to the back window. Kellie took her jacket off, wrapped her hand around it, and broke the window. She heard a thump behind her. She turned just in time to see a guard collapse and Sam standing over him.

"Nice work," Kellie said.

"I have to be good for something," Sam said, "Now let's go."

Kellie and Sam climbed through the window and found themselves in a bathroom. They went down the hall and found the living room.

"Who are you?" the girl said as she saw them enter.

"Shh," Kellie said. She pulled out the bottle of vodka and began pouring it around the room.

Kellie felt someone grab her ankle. It was Tyler. "Are you who I think you are?" he said, still sedated, "Are you really here?"

"Go to sleep," Kellie said. She finished pouring the alcohol around the room. She turned her attention to Sam and the girl. "You two get him out of here. Same way we came in, Sam. I'll make sure you get a head start."

"Who says I'm just leaving with two strangers," the girl said.

Kellie pointed her gun at her. "Me and my gun," Kellie said, "Now help Sam. Don't try anything. I will be asking questions of you later. My mood then will depend on your cooperation now."

"Let's get out of here," the girl said.

Kellie waited until the threesome had gotten out of the room. She pulled matches out of her pocket. She lit one match and lit the alcohol on fire. Then she proceeded to use the rest of the matches to light whatever else would burn.

Outside, the hooded figure decided to ignore Luke and turned to go back inside.

"You can't go in there," Luke said.

"Why is that?" the figure said.

"There's smoke coming out of the roof," one of the guards said, pointing at it.

Luke didn't waste minute shoving past the hooded figure and running into the house.

"Kill the drunk and whoever else he's with," the figure said, leaving.

Luke found the living room covered in flames. Some one reached though the flames and grabbed him, pulling him into the fire.

The guards that followed Luke backed out of the house.

"You put on quite a show, Slinger," Luke said, "A little much. But I like."

"Shut up and follow me," Kellie said. They exited through the bathroom window. They emerged from the blazing house, their clothes dirty and their skin black from the debris. They were coughing.

"I hope you have a gun, Luke," Kellie said, seeing the guards come around the side of the house.

"Never leave home with out it, Slinger" Luke said, pulling it out of his jacket.

"Start shooting," Kellie said, running for forest as she fired off shots. Luke did the same. Gunfire was exchanged. Several guards went down. Kellie spent more time shooting and Luke made it to the cover of the forest before she did.

"I'll cover you," Luke shouted, "Just run." Kellie ran as Luke fired shots at the remaining guards. Kellie made it to the forest as the guards disappeared to the front of the house again.

Without a word, Kellie and Luke made their way deeper into the forest. Eventually, they caught up with Sam, Tyler, and the girl.

"This would be so much easier if he would come out of this," the girl said, "We wouldn't have to carry him."

"Stop whining and just move," Sam said.

"So it's your lawyer love slave back from the dead," Luke said, "You must be ecstatic, Slinger."

Kellie rolled her eyes. "Let's help them carry city boy," she said, "Luke, you take one of city boy's legs from what's her name? I'll help Sam with his upper body."

"Umm…Mace," the girl said, "My name is Mace."

"Who names a kid, Mace?" Kellie said, "No offense to you."

"Hold on a minute, Slinger," Luke said, "I did not sign on to be cheap labor. I've got soft hands."

"Luke, stop arguing and do it," Sam said, "If we all carry him, we'll get to the car faster. The faster, the better. I really don't want those guys back there to catch up to us."

"I'm low on bullets," Kellie said, "I don't know about you, Luke. I'm pretty sure Sam has most of her bullets if not all of them."

"Well, before we go any further, I want to know you are and why you kidnapped me," Mace said.

"I'm Kellie and I'm pretty sure you weren't in that house of your own choosing," Kellie said, "You can thank us later. Now move."


	18. Chapter 18

Eventually, the group made it to the edge of the forest by the road.

"Wait here," Kellie said, "I'll go get the car. Sam, have your gun ready."

After several minutes, Kellie came back. "The rental and Luke's car have been completely shot up."

"What now?" Mace said, "You were brilliant enough to leave our getaway vehicles where my captor's employees could make sure they wouldn't work."

"If you're just going to whine," Sam said, "keep your mouth shut unless you actually have a suggestion to help."

"I think we got company," Luke said as a long black limo pulled into view.

"Everyone get down," Kellie said, hiding behind a tree her gun ready to fire. Everyone else got down except Sam who got behind another tree across from Kellie. They heard the car door open and shut and then the foot steps of someone approaching them. A figure stepped through the trees. Kellie and Sam both immediately aimed at his head.

"Don't move," Kellie said before recognizing him.

"Jason," Sam yelled, lowering her gun and hugging him.

"Good to see you too," Jason said, embracing her, "And Kellie what were you thinking?"

"We don't have time to explain," Kellie said, "We need to get out of here now."

Mace and Luke began to drag Tyler to the Limo. Sam and Kellie joined to help.

Jason took one look at Tyler and said, "This just keeps getting better. Now get him in the car." They got all got into the limo.

Tyler was slumped against the window, mumbling what sounded like him trying to put together the pieces of Kellie's identity.

"Who was in charge of his treatment, Mace?" Kellie asked.

"I took care of him," Mace said, "I was halfway through EMT training before I had to quit."

"Is he going to remember anything he's rambling about?" Kellie asked.

"Probably not," Mace said, "Is that a good thing or bad thing? I'm guessing he's referring to you."

"I don't know," Kellie said, "Now who are you really? I don't think your name is Mace. And why were you being held captive by Ramon?"

"It's none of your business who I am and why I'm here," the girl said.

"I can tell you who she is," Jason said, "The how or why she's alive I can't tell you."

"This is about to get a whole lot worse isn't it?" Kellie said.

"It depends on your point of view," Jason said, "Kellie, meet your cousin, Sage."


	19. Chapter 19

"Sage Alcazar?" Kellie said, shocked.

"I don't have any cousins," Sage said.

"You have a lot of catching up to do," Luke said.

"I think the first order of business needs to be Sage explaining why she's a dead woman walking," Kellie said.

"Pull the car over," Sage said, "Drop me off and pretend you never saw me."

"Don't listen to her, Max," Jason said.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Sage said.

"That's what you think," Kellie said.

"Kellie, don't start anything in the car," Jason said, "and definitely no scare tactics." He reached over and grabbed her gun from her.

"Hey," Kellie said.

"You can have it back when we get the penthouse," Jason said.

"Should we call Lorenzo?" Sam asked.

"No, don't," Sage yelled.

"Let's just get back to the penthouse and we'll sort this whole mess out," Jason said.

"Need an aspirin?" Luke asked, looking for the booze stash, "Or better yet, alcohol?" He pulled out a bottle of champagne.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kellie's Penthouse**

The guards carried Tyler into Kellie's penthouse. The rest of group minus Luke, who had gone off on his own, followed.

"Put him in one of the guest bedrooms," Kellie said. The guards took him upstairs.

"Sam, why don't you figure out dinner?" Jason said. Sam nodded and left.

Then someone knocked at the door. "It's me, Lorenzo," a voice said.

Sage panicked. "Don't let him find out I'm alive, please," she said, "I don't want him to get killed..oops I said too much there. Just don't let him find me."

"There's a second guest room upstairs," Kellie said, "But I want answers from you later." Sage ran upstairs as Lorenzo opened the door.

"Explain to me why you would ditch your guards and not even tell anyone where you were going?" Lorenzo asked.

"Why would you bring Sam into it?" Jason asked.

"It was supposed to be a one person reconnaissance mission," Kellie said, "I was going to check out this mystery safe house. I didn't ask Sam to come. She caught me and said she'd rat me out and tell the guards."

"Well it wasn't a look and leave mission was it?" Jason said, "It turned into a shoot and blaze operation."

"How was I supposed to know Ramon and Bernie were holding t..Tyler hostage," Kellie said, "It didn't even occur to me he was alive."

"You're theory was right, Jason," Lorenzo said, "So where is the troublesome ex of yours?"

"Upstairs," Kellie said, "Sleeping off a sedative. As far as anyone's concerned he's still dead."

"You'll have to keep him here," Lorenzo said.

"I know," Kellie said.

"As for your antics, Kellie," Lorenzo said, "Just take a guard with you. I won't tell you what to do otherwise."

"If you ever bring Sam into something like this again," Jason said.

"It's my choice," Sam said, coming back in the room, "I couldn't let you take all the heat for this Kellie."

"Thanks," Kellie said.

"Next time Sam tries to come along," Jason said, "Cancel whatever you're doing."

"We'd still have two hostages if I hadn't of gone," Kellie said.

"Two?" Lorenzo asked, "I thought there was only one."

"You'll get the details later," Kellie said, "It's not important at the moment."

"Not important?" Sam said, "How can.."

"Everyone please, just leave," Kellie said, "I have to question the second hostage since she is actually coherent. Go home and spend some time with your families. Keep an ear out as to what people are saying about my pyrotechnic display. Then tomorrow, Lorenzo and Jason can read my the riot act again. Satisfied?"

"Why are we leaving Lorenzo in the dark?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain it to you at home," Jason said, guiding Sam out the door, "After you and I have adiscussion about running around without guards." They left.

"I'll leave as soon as you tell me about the girl," Lorenzo said, "I don't like being left in the dark."

"Kind of like you and Jason couldn't bother to tell me you thought my supposedly dead ex wasn't dead," Kellie said.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up," Lorenzo said, "If it didn't work out. Who is this mystery person?"

"I don't know," Kellie said, "She won't tell us who she is. I've got people working on it. She's upstairs. I'll talk to her tonight or in the morning."

"And then you'll fill me," Lorenzo said.

"I'm not making any promises," Kellie said, "But eventually I will. Just not right away. Now go spend some time with Skye and Gloria." She started shoving him towards the door.

"I know when I'm not wanted," Lorenzo said.

"It's my penthouse," Kellie said.

"And my building," Lorenzo said, leaving.


	21. Chapter 21

Sage came downstairs. "Thanks for taking most of the heat," she said.

"I don't understand why," Kellie said, "But I've been there myself; in situations where I was desperate to keep my secrets."

"After the way I whined while you were trying to save my life," Sage said, "I wouldn't have blamed you for rating me out."

"Well, I wasn't exactly amicable myself," Kellie said, "I'm going to order some pizza. Any preferences?"

"Anything but anchovies and pineapple," Sage said.

"Good, I wouldn't let anyone order those toppings," Kellie said, picking up the phone. She ordered the pizzas.

"How's Tyler?" Kellie asked.

"Sleeping off the sedative," Sage said.

"I better have a doctor look at him," Kellie said.

"I know everything that was done to him," Sage said, "I was treating his wounds. I spent some time in EMT training."

"You're sure that you can treat him?" Kellie asked. Sage nodded. "So where do you want to start?"

"How about the fact that Jason said we're cousins?" Sage asked, "Are you some long lost daughter of Lorenzo's?"

Kellie shook her head, "No, my mother is the long lost daughter of your grandfather."

"So Lorenzo's your uncle," Sage said.

"Yeah," Kellie said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sage said.

"I found out not that long ago," Kellie said, "Any way, Lorenzo is married to Skye Quartermaine and they have a daughter, Gloria. Then just so you know, Lorenzo also had a full grown son, Diego."

"Had?" Sage asked.

"Diego died a year or so ago, I think," Kellie said, "He ended up going to prison and got himself out by ratting out a murder. He came out a marked man."

"Did you know him?" Sage asked.

"I ran into him a few times the first time I was in town," Kellie said, "At the time, I had no idea we were related."

"What about your mom?" Sage asked.

"She died when I was five," Kellie said.

"So how did you end up in Port Charles of all places?" Sage asked.

"I was being chased by a pervert obsessed with having me at all costs," Kellie said, "He chose Port Charles to provide himself with leverage to use against me. My father is Sonny Corinthos. He and everyone else found out. Ethan died, and I left town."

The guard opened the door. "Pizza's here," he said. Kellie went and got the pizza.

"Let me get this straight," Sage said, "Not only are you my cousin, but you're also the daughter of Sonny Corinthos?"

"Talk about irony," Kellie said, "Now, it's your turn to start talking. I cannot for the life of me figure out why you're not six feet under."

"Someone…" Sage began.

"Ramon," Kellie said.

"He saw me as leverage," Sage said, "He used the whole Mary Bishop thing to his advantage."

"But if I have my facts straight," Kellie said, "Your body was found."

"A dead look alike," Sage said.

"You were supposed to have died how long ago?" Kellie said, "Why hasn't Ramon used you as leverage against Lorenzo before now."

"I managed to escape for awhile," Sage said.

"You started EMT training during that time?" Kellie asked.

Sage nodded. "Ramon found me. I've been stuck with him ever since. Now what is the deal with you and Tyler. He kept mumbling about look a likes being the same person and faking death. Frankly it was really annoying."

"We were engaged at one time before the whole stalker-rapist thing blew up in our faces. I faked my death when Ethan became a problem," Kellie said, "The current situation made staying out of his life not possible. Before his so-called death, he thought I was a completely separate person from his fiancée."

"And I thought my life was complicated," Sage said.

"So why don't you want Lorenzo to know you're alive?" Kellie asked.

"I can't tell you," Sage said.

"I know you want to keep your secrets," Kellie said, "But I need you to tell me everything. Jason, Lorenzo, and I have been hitting walls trying to get information on Ramon. You're the only link we have."

"Can we please not do this?" Sage asked.

"Do what?" a groggy Tyler stumbled down the stairs.

"Pizza?" Kellie asked, pointing to what was left.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Do want some pizza?" Kellie asked, "You have to be starving. Besides it should help with the headache from the sedatives you've had in your system."

"Sure," Tyler said, grabbing a slice and sitting on the chair. "What happened?" he asked.

"We all thought you were dead," Kellie said.

"When in reality, you were being held captive with me," Sage said, "Ramon made me sedate you. But I did stitch you up and treat some cuts you sustained."

"Sam and I found you and Sage," Kellie said, "With a lot of distractions, namely Luke and a fire, we got you out of there."

"Remind me to thank you later," Tyler said, getting up, "If you don't mind, I'll get out of your hair."

"You can't do that," Kellie said.

"Why can't I leave?" Tyler asked.

"You think you're safe now all of the sudden because you're not the enemies hands," Kellie said, "You pretty much can't leave this penthouse until this is over. I don't want Ramon's people looking for you."

"I don't understand why you care so much what happens to me," Tyler said, "I don't even understand why I'm a target."

"The guards have orders to make sure you don't leave," Kellie said, "And I doubt you have the skills necessary to get past them."

"Can I at least call my father and tell him I'm alive," Tyler said.

Kellie shook her head, "I know it doesn't seem fair. But I'm hoping that Ramon and his men think you didn't make it out of the fire."

"Not this whole fake my death thing again," Tyler said, "Do youcome up with these plans to drive me crazy."

"If they think you're dead," Kellie said, "At least you'll be alive. And just for the record, my father is sitting in prison because the cops think he's the one who killed you. I would love nothing more than to bring you back from the dead so I don't have to listen to him accuse me of keeping him there."

"Daddy issues again," Tyler yelled, "Great."

"It's late," Sage said, "Why don't you sort this out in the morning?" She went upstairs.

"I have to agree with her," Kellie said, following Sage.

Tyler watched bewildered as the two girls disappeared from view. He shrugged it off and crashed on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

**The next morning**

Kellie came downstairs to find Tyler asleep on the couch. She walked out of the penthouse and found Jason in the hallway.

"I was just coming to see you," Jason said, "Any luck with Sage?"

"Ramon staged her death," Kellie said, "She still doesn't want anyone to know she's alive. Have you heard anything about my little escapade?"

"Ramon has men looking for Tyler," Jason said.

"I was hoping they'd think he didn't make it out," Kellie said.

"Are you planning on keeping both of them here?" Jason asked.

"I guess," Kellie said, "I don't know. For once in my life, I don't have plan."

"We need to convince Sage to come back from the dead," Jason said, "We'll leave guards on her. I don't think keeping both Tyler and Sage cooped up will work out. If people know Sage is staying with you, then no one will ask questions when you start buying more food and stuff."

"She's not telling us everything," Kellie said, "My brain is on overload right now."

"Hey it's okay," Jason said, "No one expects you to have all the answers, Kellie."

"And people's lives are on the line," Kellie said, "I messed up with Tyler once I can't do it again."

Lorenzo approached them, "Why are you standing in the hallway talking?"

"Tyler's asleep on the couch," Kellie said, "I didn't want to wake him up."

"He's involved in this," Lorenzo said, "As much I hate to, we have to include him in figuring out what to do." Lorenzo started to open the door.

"You can't go in there," Kellie said, "I need to make sure my other guest is ready."

"No more secrets, Kellie," Lorenzo said, walking into the penthouse. Sage was walking down the stairs and realized too late to keep Lorenzo from seeing her.

"Sage," Lorenzo said, shocked.

"Great, you could have a least told me Uncle Lorenzo was coming," Sage said.

"I tried to stop him, Sage," Kellie said, "However, he seems to think that since he owns the building he can come into my penthouse regardless of what I have to say about it."

"How?" Lorenzo asked.

"Ramon has been pulling strings since before Sage's death," Kellie said, "He staged her death rather brilliantly I might add."

"Why didn't you find a way to get in touch with me?" Lorenzo said, "I would have protected you."

"He threatened to kill you if I ever tried to contact you," Sage said, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had been killed because of me."

"Would you please stop yelling and let me go back to sleep?" Tyler said, waking up "It's the least you could do since you insist on holding me hostage."

"Good luck," Kellie said.

"What is it with every woman in this room feeling responsible for someone's life and death?" Tyler said.

"I guess it runs in the blood," Kellie said.

"You and Sage are related?" Tyler said, "If you and Sage are related, then so are you and Lorenzo."

"Shocking, isn't it?" Kellie said, "You've missed a lot."

"No kidding," Tyler said, getting up and leaving the room, "I should have gone into pro bono work. This is just getting crazy."

"There's aspirin in the bathroom if you need some," Kellie yelled after him.

"I'm touched you'd show concern, Sage," Lorenzo said, "But I don't want you doing so at the expense of your own safety. After Luis died, I promised I'd take care of you. I would have done everything to protect you."

"There's nothing you could have done," Sage said.

"You wouldn't even let me try," Lorenzo said.

"You think you know what's best for everyone don't you," Sage said, "You don't even have all the facts."

"Why don't you tell us what we don't know?" Lorenzo asked.

"I can't," Sage said, running out the door before anyone could stop her.

In the hallway, Milo went to stop her.

"Milo, just let her go," Kellie said. He let her go. "Stay on her, Milo." He followed Sage.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Jason asked.

"Weren't you the one who said she needed to come back from the dead?" Kellie asked, "If we let her go, we don't have to convince her to do it. She's already done it for us."

"Why was I not informed Sage was in fact alive last night?" Lorenzo asked.

"She didn't want you to know," Kellie said, "I didn't feel it was fair to just force her into anything she wasn't ready for. Believe me; I've been in that position."

"I had a right to know," Lorenzo said.

"Right now, arguing over who told who what isn't going to accomplish anything," Jason said, "We need to figure out how to get Sage to tell us what she knows and make sure Tyler doesn't go running off into trouble."

"The plan is to keep Sage and Tyler here," Kellie said, "Once the entire world knows Sage is staying with me, no one has to be suspicious of the extra food and supplies I'm getting. Hopefully no one will think that Tyler is staying with me as well."

"What about Sonny?" Lorenzo asked.

"I guess he'll have to stay in prison a little bit longer," Kellie said.

"Have you told Tyler the truth?" Lorenzo asked.

"No," Kellie said.

"You should probably do that sooner than later," Lorenzo said.

"I will tell him when I can deal with it," Kellie said, "I've got enough to deal with as it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure you can see yourselves out." Kellie left.


	23. Chapter 23

**PCPD**

"Hey, Kellie," Ric said, approaching her.

"Hi," Kellie said, "Any luck on getting a judge to let Sonny out on house arrest conditions?"

Ric shook his head, "Durant's got the judge convinced Sonny has theability to override the monitoring system."

"This day just keeps getting better," Kellie said.

"That explains why you look like hell," Ric said.

"I've been blindsided enough times that I don't know what I'm doing anymore," Kellie said, "I can't even think straight right now."

"Trust your instincts," Ric said, "I know you have better instincts than most people."

"Well, I've messed up enough lately that I question them right now," Kellie said, "Have you given my father the stellar news on the house arrest?"

"No, would you like the honors?" Ric said.

"I was going to see him anyway," Kellie said, "I'm already not one of his favorite people anyway."

"Eventually, he'll get over the Alcazar thing," Ric said.

"We both know that's not the only reason," Kellie said.

"Good luck," Ric said as Kellie headed for the jail cells.

"Thanks, coward," Kellie said.

"I told you not to go off by yourself," Sonny said as Kellie approached, "And what do you do, you go off by yourself and take Sam with you."

"I've already gotten the riot act from Lorenzo and Jason," Kellie said, "I really don't need it from you."

"Maybe if you hear it enough times from enough people, you'll actually start listening," Sonny said.

"I seem to have inherited the inability to do so from you," Kellie said, "However, I at least actually have reason for not listening that has nothing to do with having a god complex."

"Are this insolent toward Alcazar?" Sonny asked, "Or is it just me?"

"I've come close," Kellie said, "But at least he doesn't have your god complex."

"Not this again," Sonny said, "When can I get of here?"

"I don't know," Kellie said, "I just talked to Ric and the judge isn't going for the house arrest idea. I'm running out of ideas."

"You said you'd get me out of here," Sonny said, "I don't understand what the problem is."

"The problem is while I've managed to get some control of your business," Kellie said, "Ramon and Bernie are still pulling strings. I can't get any information out of them or anyone that worked for them."

"Try harder," Sonny yelled.

"I can only do so much," Kellie said, "You're not the only person I have to consider when trying to make sense and plans in this whole mess."

"Are you telling me you have another option to get me out of here and you're not using it," Sonny asked.

"I didn't say that," Kellie said.

"But it was implied," Sonny said, "Who are you protecting? Those traitors? Jason? Alcazar?"

"They don't exactly need my protection," Kellie said, "They can take care of themselves unlike you."

"You think I'm incapable, weak, pathetic, is that it?" Sonny yelled, "It must be the Alcazar in you coming out."

"Don't you dare blame anything I do on my mother's parentage?" Kellie said, "What I'm doing now has nothing to with being a Corinthos or an Alcazar. There are other people you don't know about who, if I use the only thing I have to get you out, end up adding to the number of targets at Ramon's disposal. For now, you're just going to have to sit tight."

"So you like seeing me go crazy in this cell," Sonny yelled.

"You think this is an easy call for me to make," Kellie said, "Sorry, to burst your divine bubble, Papa Godfather, but I'm not as heartless as you'd like to make me out to be. If you would stop making everything about yourself, you'd understand that."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Sonny yelled, "Isn't this about your need to be involved in things you shouldn't be involved in the first place. It's about you and what you need."

"If this were about me," Kellie said, "I'd be far away from Port Charles. The last thing I really want to be doing is cleaning up the mess you made. But here I am doing it anyway."

"I haven't seen the situation get any better under your control," Sonny said.

"If you were the one cleaning it up, you'd have complete control of your organization in a matter of seconds?" Kellie asked, "If that's what you think, you really need some medication or something because that's just delusional. At least, the enemy no longer has his hands in the money end of things and slowly we're starting to make a profit again something the business hasn't done in months."

"I don't like being left in the dark," Sonny said, "So I want you to tell me exactly why you refuse to use whatever it is you know to get me out of here."

"The walls have ears here," Kellie said, "I can't tell you. It would defeat the purpose of leaving you here in the first place."

"Until I can leave," Sonny said, "Don't bother to come see me."

"Not this again," Kellie said.

"You don't seem to understand that in this business loyalty is everything," Sonny said, "I don't see you being loyal. All I see is you siding with Jason and your Uncle Alcazar against me."

"There's a difference between loyalty and blind loyalty," Kellie said, "And what you're asking for is blind loyalty, giving into your every whim no matter what the consequences. Everyone else be damned."

"Guard," Sonny yelled, "She's ready to leave."

Kellie started to leave, looked back one more time at Sonny, and left.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Docks**

Sage realized that Milo had been following her. "Go away," she said.

"I can't do that," Milo said.

"I'm relieving you of your assignment," Sage said, "You can leave."

"Only Kellie can do that," Milo said.

"I just want some peace and quiet," Sage said, "Your hovering isn't helping."

"I can stand back by the buildings if you want," Milo said.

"Apparently you don't understand," Sage began to say when Georgie, Dillon, Maxie, Lucas, and Lulu appeared, laughing about something. Dillon was the first to stop laughing.

"She…she…" Dillon said, "Okay, this is some movie where you're coming to warn us about something bad happening because you're dead. I saw the body."

The rest of the group stood in shock with the exception of Lulu.

"What's the big deal?" Lulu said, "You all look at her like she's some ghost come back from the dead."

"Boo," Sage said. Everyone but Lulu ran.

"Since my so called friends ran off," Lulu said, "Can you explain to me why you have them all freaked out."

"We really should leave," Milo said.

"No one asked for your opinion," Sage said, "You'll only speak when spoken to."

"Yes, ma'am," Milo said.

"Yes, Sage," Sage said, "I am nowhere near old enough to be referred to as ma'am."

"Hello," Lulu said, "Confused person over here. Could you two lovebirds stop fighting long enough to clue me in?"

"Uh..we're not like that," Sage said.

"Whatever," Lulu said, "Let's get back to why I'm even still talking to you."

"I am a ghost come back from the dead," Sage said, "Sage Alcazar."

"The same Sage who died in a freezer," Lulu asked, "The same Sage who Diego decided to avenge your death by stalking girls and taking nude photos of them."

"Yes," Sage said, "Wait…cousin I never met did what? Never mind; I've got bigger problems like the fact that the entire town is about to find out I'm not dead."

"So why not just make a big deal out of it?" Lulu said, "People are going to find out anyway."

"This isn't good," Milo said to himself.

Sage let the thought sink in, "I like your thinking. What's your name?"

"Lulu Spencer," Lulu said, "Where would you like to start?"

"I left without a credit card or cash," Sage said, "Otherwise I'd say splurge on some clothes, I'm borrowing my cousin's who really could use some fashion pointers. Everything in her closet is t-shirts and jeans."

"Is Milo your guard?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah. Why"?" Sage asked.

Lulu walked over to Milo and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"Hey, that's mine," he said.

"But I bet your boss left you a credit card for business expenses," Lulu said, finding the card with Kellie's name on it, "I guess Kellie would be your cousin. I keep forgetting the whole being an Alcazar part. I think clothes in this situation would be a business expense."

"I have to agree," Sage said, taking the card from Lulu, "And we even have someone to carry stuff for us." Sage and Lulu began to leave.

Milo groaned as he followed the girls.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kellie's Penthouse**

Kellie walked in, slamming the door shut. Tyler walked out of the kitchen to see Kellie storming up the stairs. Tyler heard a door slam.

"I'm going to regret this," he said to himself and went upstairs.

He knocked on Kellie's bedroom door. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

No answer.

"I know you're in there, Kellie," Tyler said, "If you don't answer me, I'm coming in there." He opened the door to find Kellie scrambling to hide the signs that she'd been crying.

"I guess even ice melts," Tyler said.

"Is that why you came up here?" Kellie asked, "To get a good laugh? You can just forget it." She shoved him out the door and shut it. She got on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Tyler came back in the room and sat on the bed next to Kellie.

"I probably could have been a little more tactful," he said.

"Go away," Kellie said, turning her back to him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong," Tyler said, "If I'm forced to stay here and endure the occasional mood swing, I want to know why."

"Make me," Kellie said.

"I'll cut to the chase and go for the obvious," Tyler said, "Your father."

Kellie didn't answer.

"You went to visit him which ended up with him demanding you leave," Tyler said, "And in between you both said things to each other which hurt to hear regardless of whether they were true or not."

Kellie still didn't answer, but she wasn't even bothering to try not to cry by this point.

Tyler leaned over and whispered, "You can try to ignore me, but I'll keep talking until you start venting. I know it's your father who got you upset."

"If I start talking will you go away, city boy?" Kellie said, sitting up and pushing Tyler away.

"Maybe," Tyler said, "Look you saved my life and as much as I hate to admit it I owe you. Now what did he say to you?"

"Same song and dance about me wanting to stick it to him by keeping him in jail," Kellie said.

"That wasn't the only thing," Tyler said.

"The short of it is I disowned him two years ago," Kellie said, "I'm only getting what I deserve; him disowning me this time around. I don't have any right to expect him to just start being my father because I decide I want him to be one all of the sudden."

"There's a difference between simply disowning someone and lashing out at them," Tyler said.

"I can't say I was innocent of lashing out either," Kellie said.

"But from what I can tell your father has no reason to lash out at you," Tyler said.

"Stop trying to make me feel better," Kellie said, "I don't know why I even bother with him much less try to save him."

"Because no matter how much you want to, you can't write him off," Tyler said, "He's still your father. However, if he can't see you're trying to help and how much you love him, then I feel sorry for him."

"He accused me of doing every thing I've done not to protect everyone else, but for myself," Kellie said, still crying, "I have to wonder if that's true."

"Do not let your father make you doubt yourself," Tyler said, reaching out to hug her.

"Listen to me," Kellie said, half-heartedly shrugging him off, "If I wasn't doing this, I don't know what I'd be doing. Ever since Ethan wrecked havoc on my life and even since he's been gone, I have lived and breathed this life to point where it's almost impossible for me to walk away. The only time my life has purpose any more is when I'm dodging bullets and trying to protect innocent people from the evils in this world."

"It's not that you don't care," Tyler said, "You care too much. If saving people is your only problem it's not a bad one to have. You're still making the world a better place."

"It always ends up costing me more than I could ever imagine going in," Kellie said.

"Knowing what you know now, would you still jump in and not look back?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I'd do it again in a heart beat," Kellie said, getting off the bed, wiping the tears from her eyes, "You know the last thing you want to be doing is listening to me have a pity party. It's the last thing I want to be doing."

Tyler grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "This probably sounds laughable considering how we've been at each others throats," Tyler said, stroking Kellie's hair, "I do care, I don't know why, but I do. And you're strong, but you're not unbreakable, Kellie. No one is."

Kellie made eye contact with Tyler for the first time since he walked in the room. She was instantly aware of how close to him, to his body, she was. Tyler went to wipe some of the tears off her face. When he touched her face, she snapped.

Kellie kissed him. Tyler kissed back and pulled her body against his. She didn't know how it happened, but the next thing Kellie knew she was on the bed, on her back, with Tyler on top of her. He started to kiss her neck as he pulled her shirt off. Then he worked his way across her shoulders with kisses.


	26. Chapter 26

Kellie started unbuttoning Tyler's shirt and running her hands up and down his chest.

"Kellie," Tyler said. It took a moment for Kellie to realize he'd stopped.

"When was the last time you were with a man willingly?" he asked.

The question brought reality crashing down on Kellie; the reality of what she was about to do and the reality of what she needed to do.

"I can't do this," Kellie said, pushing Tyler away. She got up and went to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small jewelry box. She took the ring out of the box, hiding it in the palm of her hand.

"I should have told you this from the beginning," Kellie said, "Whatever this worth, I never wanted to hurt you."

"You're not making any sense," Tyler said.

"Do you remember anything from while you were kidnapped?" Kellie asked.

Tyler shook his head, "I was pretty out of it."

"You figured out what I'm about to tell while you were sedated," Kellie said, handing him the ring.

Tyler looked at it puzzled, "Why do you have this? It's exactly like one I had custom designed for …"

"It is the one you had custom designed for Kellie Riley," Kellie said, "or Kellie Riley Corinthos which is what she goes by these days."

Kellie could see the exact moment when what she was telling Tyler sank in. Everything in his body language changed.

"Please tell me you're joking," Tyler said.

"Do you really believe I'd make this up?" Kellie asked, "Because it's the kind of cosmic fate that one can't even imagine in their nightmares."

"They never found the body," Tyler said to himself and then directed his attention back to Kellie, "Why would you let me think you were dead?"

"I was trying to protect you," Kellie said.

"From what?" Tyler asked.

"Ethan," Kellie said, "I couldn't take the chance that he might have decided you needed to out of the way permanently."

"Wasn't that risk for me to decide?" Tyler asked, "I would have gone with you."

"You want to multiply everything you've been through since I came to Miami and multiply it by infinity," Kellie said, "Because that would be a pretty good idea of what it be like running from Ethan. You had a brilliant law career ahead of you and a family who cares about you. I couldn't let you give that up."

"So you just decided for yourself the course of both our lives," Tyler said, "We were supposed to do things together."

"How were we supposed to do that when all I could do anyway was shut you out?" Kellie said, "I couldn't talk to about anything that happened."

"I only wanted to help you," Tyler said, "I don't understand what was so horrible about that."

"I hope you never do," Kellie said.

"What kind of answer is that?" Tyler yelled, "I would have stood by you through whatever you needed."

"And destroyed yourself in the process," Kellie said, "I couldn't do that to you, destroy your belief in the good in the world and that love conquers all. I couldn't knowingly put you through the same pain I was going through."

"So you break my heart instead," Tyler said.

"At least you're alive," Kellie said, "And for the record, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I only wish I didn't have to stand here like I am now and shatter everything you ever believed about your life like this."

"Then why did you?" Tyler cried.

"Because I already know you'll find out from someone else before this is over," Kellie said, "Too many people know. I'd rather you hear it from me than someone else."

"I can't stay here," Tyler said, buttoning up his shirt and running out the door.

Kellie grabbed her shirt and put it on as she was running after him. She found Max blocking Tyler from leaving.

"Get out of my way," Tyler said.

Max looked at Kellie.

"I know this isn't the ideal situation," Kellie said, "I can't let you leave. Whatever you think about me right now, at least realize that this is for your own good even if you can't see it now."

"Haven't you done enough?" Tyler said.

"I can stay someplace else," Kellie said, "I know I don't have any right to ask anything of you. But please, don't fight me on this. I know what I'm doing. Max, make sure he doesn't leave." She left.

Out in the hallway, Kellie pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," the voice on the other end said.

"Charles, it's Kellie," Kellie said, "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this."

"Did you find out who killed my son?" Charles asked.

"No," Kellie said, "But just don't mention this to anyone, Tyler's alive. Don't ask how."

"Are you sure?" Charles asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "You should probably call him. I'll give you a number to reach him at. Just make sure no one knows what's going on for security reasons."

"If it's such a security risk, why are you bothering?" Charles asked, "Not that I'm not grateful but…you told him."

"Yeah," Kellie said, "Right now he's trying to leave where he is and at the very least maybe you can distract him long enough to calm down and he won't try to leave. I figure he probably needs someone to talk to anyway."

"Well, thank you," Charles said, "This sounds like a dumb question. How did he take it?"

"He's really upset, confused," Kellie said, "I think I broke something inside him."

"How are you?" Charles asked.

"Like every verbal bullet I've ever fired, just ricocheted and came back at me," Kellie said, "But that's not the point. Here's the phone number. I've got to go." She gave Charles the phone number and hung up.

A few minutes later, Max came out.

"Is he on the phone?" Kellie asked. Max nodded.

"Good," Kellie said, turning to leave, "If anyone's looking for me, tell them I'll get in touch eventually." She left.

Max pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hey Jason," he said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** I had a case of writers block while writing this story and ended up started a story that gives more of Tyler's perspective of what's happening and what has happened. I've posted the firstcouple chapters to "Back From The Dead." So check it out and let me know if it's something I should continue with.

* * *

**The little church in the middle of nowhere**

Kellie had been on her motorcycle for several hours. It was raining and she was soaked. She opened the doors to the church. She stood next to one of the stained glass windows and watched the rain drops slide down to the bottom.

"Can I help you?" Father Coates asked, causing Kellie to jump.

Kellie shook her head, "No, I just don't want to be found. I don't think anyone will look for me in a church."

"You have very little regard for God then, Miss Corinthos," Father Coates said.

"Something like that," Kellie said.

"Out of curiosity, when did you lose your faith in god?" Father Coates asked.

"When I was 7-8 years old," Kellie said, "Around the same time I realized I didn't really have a father; not one that was coming to save me."

"Such a young age," Father Coates said.

"I'd been through 6 fosters homes in two years," Kellie said, "Most of them not child friendly."

"Life's left you very jaded then," Father Coates said.

"If anyone's experienced even half the things I've experienced, I'd think they'd question the existence of a god," Kellie said, "Why would a god allow so much evil to exist?"

"God cannot force people to do his will," Father Coates, "They must choose for themselves. He only created the possibility for evil."

"And how many innocent people are supposed to get hurt," Kellie said, "How much sense does it make to lie to someone to protect them, only to have to shatter them years later by telling them you lied to protect them again?"

"Sometimes pain is the only way for God to get your attention," Father Coates said.

"Then why aren't I desensitized to it by now?" Kellie asked.

"You're only human," Father Coates said, "But if you would just open up to the possibility that maybe there is a god, it might make carrying your burdens a little easier."

"Well when God has to tell the one person he loves more than anything in the world the truth and watch that truth break something inside them that can never be fixed, then we can talk," Kellie said.

"Kellie," Jason said, coming into the sanctuary.

"Didn't you say no one would find you here?" Father Coates asked.

Kellie rolled her eyes.

"Not many people would think to look for her here," Jason said, "Thanks for looking after her."

"It was no problem," Father Coates said, "Hopefully, you can help this child find her way." He left.

"How'd you find me?" Kellie asked.

"You're predictable enough I knew you'd go riding," Jason said, "As for the church, it was where I found you in Spain."

"Do you ever not know how to get into my head?" Kellie asked.

"Someone has to be able to," Jason said.

"It gets annoying," Kellie said.

"Have you figured out where you're going to stay?" Jason asked.

Kellie shook her head, "I just had to put as much distance between Tyler and I as possible."

"You can't exactly move out of the penthouse," Jason said, "People will ask questions."

"Why, Jason?" Kellie said, just completely losing it and crying, "Why did our lives have to intersect after so many years? Why did I have to shatter him like that?"

"I don't know," Jason said. He hugged Kellie as she cried.

Finally, he said, "You're not in any condition to drive. We'll get your bike later. You can stay with Sam and I for now." They left the church.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kellie's Penthouse**

Tyler hung up the phone. Everything was a blur. He couldn't process everything. He didn't know how much time had passed. Then Lorenzo walked in.

"Did you know?" Tyler asked.

"Know what?" Lorenzo asked.

"That Kellie was," Tyler said, unable to finish the sentence.

"Your fiancée," Lorenzo finished the sentence, "She finally told you."

"Does the whole town know?" Tyler asked.

"Jason and I knew because she needed our resources to keep tabs on you," Lorenzo said, "Anyone else who knows found out after your death to my knowledge. Except maybe Kellie's psychiatrist."

"She would need a shrink to get herself straightened out," Tyler muttered.

"Why is that?" Lorenzo asked.

"Who in their right mind fakes their death, not thinking about who else might be affected by it?" Tyler yelled, "Who just makes a decision like that and doesn't give anyone else a say?"

"Someone who's desperate," Lorenzo said.

"Desperate to be selfish," Tyler said.

"Desperate to protect herself and you," Lorenzo said.

"You would stick up for your niece," Tyler said.

"Why couldn't you just stay dead?" Lorenzo asked, "For real? Do you know how much of a headache you are?"

"And you only put up with me because of Kellie," Tyler said snidely.

"I don't expect you to just be okay with everything Kellie's done," Lorenzo said, "The least you could do is be civil to the her and the rest of us."

"All you and Kellie do is keep me prisoner," Tyler said.

"If you would stop drowning in your hurt feelings for more than two seconds and actually analyze the facts of the situation, you'd actually understand the danger you're in," Lorenzo said, "Not gloss over it because it upsets your view of the world."

"It's a little late for that," Tyler said, "She's the one who shattered it."

"And it's killing her," Lorenzo said, "If it weren't up to her, you two would have never crossed paths again. Do have any idea how much this is costing her?"

"When the woman you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with shuts you out and leaves to protect you and lies about it to boot, then you can preach to me," Tyler yelled, "Otherwise don't tell me how I should act when you haven't been there yourself."

"Maybe you should take your own advice then," Lorenzo said, "You can't tell me that you have an inside track into Kellie's mind. Not then. Not now. You haven't been the one running from relationships for the last seven years because it could get you killed. You haven't had to make the calls Kellie has had to make to. She will do whatever it takes to protect the few people in this world she cares about. No matter what it costs her physically and emotionally. For some reason, she cares about you. If you would open your eyes you'd see that. Now if you'll excuse me. I have more important matters to attend to."

"Oh my god," Tyler said, shocked, "You were at the safe house. I recognize your voice. It kept bothering me. But I finally figured it out."

"What are you talking about?" Lorenzo asked.

At that moment, Sage walked in with her purchases.

"Does Kellie know you're the one making her life hell?" Tyler said, "The one who got me involved in this in the first place? The one who's behind all the violence? Real brilliant, earn her trust and all the while your working behind her back to gain control of her father's business."

"Enough," Sage said, "Uncle Lorenzo isn't who you saw or heard. You were so out of it how can you be sure. I wasn't incoherent, so I would know."

"Whoever was holding us captive had the same voice as Lorenzo," Tyler said.

"No, he didn't," Sage said.

"She's right," Lorenzo said, "So quit arguing."

"I'll get Kellie to listen when she comes back," Tyler said, going upstairs.

"What else did I miss?" Sage asked.

"The lily-white lawyer needed to hear some things he didn't want to hear," Lorenzo said.

"What did he do to Kellie?" Sage asked, "That's the only reason I can think of that you'd rip him up one side and down the other."

"It's more like what did she do to him," Lorenzo said.

"She told him the truth?" Sage asked. Lorenzo nodded. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She took off," Lorenzo said, "Jason's looking for her now."

Jason entered the penthouse.

"Did you find her?" Lorenzo asked.

Jason nodded. "She's across the hall. She'll stay in the guest room to keep the cover going."

"Can I go see her?" Sage asked.

"She doesn't want to see anyone right now," Jason said, "Maybe in the morning, you can talk to her."

"Is there something I can do?" Sage asked, "I feel like I need to do something. Other than answer your questions."

"Make sure Tyler doesn't bolt," Jason said, "We don't want anyone to know he's here."

"I can do that," Sage said.

"Where did you find Kellie?" Lorenzo asked.

"In a church," Jason said.

Lorenzo looked at Jason with shock, "A church?"

"The last place you'd expect to find her," Sage said.

Lorenzo looked over at Sage. "You've grown up so much," he said.

"I had to," Sage said, "More than you'll ever know."


	29. Chapter 29

**The next morning**

Sage went over to Jason and Sam's penthouse. Sam opened the door.

"Is Kellie around?" Sage asked.

"She was gone when I got up," Sam said, "Sorry. Jason said you wanted to talk to her."

"I thought I could help her," Sage said, "In some strange way I understand where she's coming from."

"Not surprising," Sam said, "You've had similar experiences to hers from what I gather."

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Sage asked.

"I can't tell you these days," Sam said, "Before Mike died, she'd go talk to him all the time. She talks to other people, but I think Mike provided her with a sanity no one else could."

"Was he buried or cremated?" Sage asked.

"Buried," Sam said, "Why? Oh, never mind."

"Thanks, Sam," Sage said, leaving.

**The Cemetery**

Kellie kneeled by Mike's grave.

"I've messed up so bad, Grandpa," Kellie said, "I had to do the only, well only one of two things, I never wanted to do. I wish I could actually talk to you right now. I could use your advice. You never even had to know the whole story to say exactly the right thing. Of course, now you know everything about Tyler and the child I lost from up there. I'd really get some good advice now, wouldn't I?""

"You miss him," a female voice said from behind her. Kellie turned and found Sage standing behind her.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "I miss having him around to just vent, I guess."

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Sage said, "I just thought I could help you. I wanted to last night but Jason didn't think it was a good idea and Sam mentioned you'd go talk to Mike normally and."

"It's okay," Kellie said, "I feel kind of silly looking like I'm talking to myself. Did you see Tyler?"

"Last night," Sage said, "Right after Uncle Lorenzo gave him the verbal equivalent of a roughing up."

"Just for hating my guts," Kellie said, "He really should leave it alone. Tyler has every right to hate me. I broke his heart when I broke up with him, broke it again with my death, and shattered whatever's left now."

"But he's alive," Sage said, "I don't think you could ask for much more."

"I know I did what I had to," Kellie said, "It doesn't mean it was easy."

"It never is," Sage said.

"Speaking from experience?" Kellie asked.

"That's a story for another time," Sage said.

"You're not ready," Kellie said, "I respect that."

"The part of you that wants the answers is dying saying that," Sage said.

"Well, I've been there myself," Kellie said, "I know all too well what being under someone else's power and running to get away can do to you. I know I don't appreciate being pushed for answers you can't or aren't ready to give. I don't think you would either."

"Thanks," Sage said.

"But we are going to have to talk about Ramon sooner than later," Kellie said. Sage didn't say anything.

"Isn't your father's grave here?" Kellie asked.

"Yeah," Sage mumbled, then she spoke up, "I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Lulu for lunch at Kelly's. Do you want to join us?"

"I just need a minute," Kellie said, "I'll meet you there." Sage left.

As soon as Sage was out of sight, Kellie wandered through the cemetery until she found the plot she was looking for.

The name on the tombstone read

_Luis Ramon Alcazar_


	30. Chapter 30

Kellie burst into Kelly's diner. "Get your food to go, Sage," she said, "We have to get back to the penthouse. I'll explain when I get there."

"What's the rush? I just got here?" Lulu asked.

"It's an emergency," Kellie said, "Sorry about ruining lunch. I'd offer to let you tag along but there's stuff."

"I know about your houseguest," Lulu whispered, "So if that's what you're worried about."

"Fine," Kellie said, "Let's just go. You can hang out with Sam until we're done."

**PCPD**

Meanwhile, Sonny was in the process of being transported to the state prison to await trial.

**Kellie's Penthouse**

Lorenzo and Jason were waiting for Kellie and Sage when they arrived.

"Now what's this about?" Lorenzo asked.

"I know who Ramon is," Kellie said.

"Oh good, I don't have to tell you that your Uncle Lorenzo is stabbing you in the back," Tyler said, coming downstairs.

"I told you that wasn't Lorenzo's voice you heard at the safe house," Sage said.

"Tyler's got the voice right, wrong person though" Kellie said, "I wondered about it myself. But it wasn't until this morning that I put it together. Remember my lazarus theory?"

"That Ramon was someone back from the dead," Lorenzo said.

"Your brother's middle name is Ramon, right?" Kellie asked.

"Luis fell from a balcony," Lorenzo said, "It's not possible."

"Sage shouldn't be alive either, but here she is," Kellie said, "It makes sense. Who else would fake Sage's death and wait five years to do anything with her? Not to mention, put me in power. I think somehow Luis knew about me. That would be the only reason to manipulate events so I would have to take over in the first place."

"The only person who can tell us for sure is Sage," Jason said. They all turned to look at her.

"Is your father alive?" Lorenzo asked.

Sage hesitated. "Yes," she finally said, "Don't ask me how. He never gave me details. Just kept me prisoner and threatened your life if I ever tried to go to you for help."

"I think that's the least of our problems," Lorenzo said.

"We have to find him and fast," Kellie said.

**PCPD**

Ric arrived to see Sonny. He went down to Sonny's cell and found it empty.

"What happened to my brother?" Ric asked.

"He was transported to state prison," the guard said, "He left twenty minutes ago."

Ric went looking for someone who could give him answers. He ran into Durant.

"Where's my brother?" Ric asked, "And why wasn't I as his attorney notified that he was being moved to state prison?"

"What are you talking about?" Durant asked, "He hasn't been moved from his cell."

"It's empty, Durant," Ric said, "The guard said Sonny had been moved to state."

"The judge was reconsidering house arrest until the trial," Durant said, "There was no reason to move him."

"Well, someone moved him," Ric said, "You better find out who."

**Kellie's Penthouse**

"I was right," Tyler said, "Sort of."

Kellie's phone rang. She picked it up. After a moment, she said, "I'll be right there, Ric."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Sonny's missing," Kellie said, "Someone pretended to be transferring him to state prison. But according to Durant, Sonny wasn't supposed to be moved."

"I should have said something sooner," Sage said, "I didn't think my father would act this fast."

"Look, it doesn't matter right now," Kellie said, "Just don't leave the penthouse. Go hang out with Lulu and Sam. I'm going to the station as soon as I get my people looking." Sage left.

"We'll get ours on it too," Lorenzo said, leaving.

Kellie was getting ready to leave.

"I'll come with you," Jason said, following.


	31. Chapter 31

Tyler was left in the penthouse by himself. He heard the fax machine going off. Out of curiosity, he looked to see what was coming in. There was a note addressed to him. So he waited. The papers that followed were medical records. In fact, they were Kellie's from the day Ethan kidnapped her.

Tyler looked over the records, not quite believing what he was reading. She had gone to the doctor before Ethan grabbed her. She was four weeks pregnant.

Tyler tried to think to himself how long after Ethan had raped her, she was in town; not long enough that she couldn't hide the pregnancy if she wanted to.

He stormed out of the penthouse. Max tried to stop him. But the adrenaline rush gave Tyler the ability to shove Max hard against the wall, giving him time to get away.


	32. Chapter 32

**PCPD**

"What's going on?" Kellie asked as she and Jason approached Ric.

"Did you bust your father out of prison?" Durant asked Kellie before Ric could answer.

"No," Kellie said, "Don't you know me well enough to know I don't pull that kind of shit. Jason, fill Ric in while I talk to Durant." Kellie followed Durant to his office.

"Do you know who did this?" Durant asked.

"I think so," Kellie said.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" Durant said.

"Because it's crazy," Kellie said, "In fact I can't quite believe it."

"Spit it out," Durant said.

"Luis Alcazar," Kellie said.

Durant burst out laughing, "You realize that he's dead. He died falling from a balcony."

"You think I don't know how crazy this sounds," Kellie said.

"But you saw him creeping around in the shadows," Durant said, laughing.

"I didn't see him," Kellie said, "Sage Alcazar has though."

"Yeah, in another world or dimension," Durant said, laughing, "Your cousin was stabbed to death in a freezer. You really are losing it."

"Jason's seen Sage ask him," Kellie said, "As for Luis, I don't know how or why he might be alive. This is what I do know. There is a new player, Ramon who has been causing a lot of trouble. And Ramon by the way is Luis Alcazar's middle name."

"That doesn't mean anything," Durant said.

"I'm not done," Kellie said, "Ramon and Bernie were using a safe house I didn't know existed. I went to check it out. I found Sage there. Brought her back and got her to confirm my suspicions about her father and Ramon being the same person this morning."

"Right now, you have squat," Durant said, "What's next? Your boyfriend is alive."

At that moment, Tyler came into the station, yelling. Kellie and Durant couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Apparently," Kellie said, shaking her head in disbelief at Tyler's stupidity.


	33. Chapter 33

Outside Durant's office, Tyler was making a scene.

"Where in god's name is Kellie hiding my child?" Tyler yelled.

"You have a kid?" Ric asked, looking confused.

"Like you don't know," Tyler said, "You've probably been helping robot boy over there help Kellie keep my kid away from me."

"What are you doing here?" Jason said.

"I am sick of everyone keeping me in the dark. Everyone telling me what's best for me," Tyler said, "All the while, keeping me from my child."

"Why would Kellie have your kid?" Ric asked.

"You're still playing dumb," Tyler said, "Give it up. I know that Kellie was really my fiancée that I thought died and that she took our child with her. Now where is my child?"

Ric was speechless.

"You need to calm down," Jason said, "Because you've got the wrong idea."

"What? Kellie did it to protect my child?" Tyler said. "All Kellie ever does is anything to protect someone. She doesn't bother to ask if they want to be protected."

"Why the hell are you running around town?" Kellie said, coming out of Durant's office.

"I got sick of your idea of protection," Tyler said, "Especially now that I know it includes keeping me from my child."

"What are you talking about?" Kellie asked.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Tyler said, "That you were pregnant before you left town."

Kellie looked sick. "How did you find out?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Someone faxed your medical records from the day Ethan kidnapped you to the penthouse," Tyler said, "Now you are going to tell me where my child is?"

"Sit down," Kellie said. He refused. She grabbed him in an attempt to drag him to a chair. He shoved her, sending her flying to the floor.

Durant had been watching the whole scene between Kellie and Tyler.

"That's enough, Mr. Scott," Durant said, "I won't have you turning my police station into a fight club."

"But she," Tyler began to protest.

"Frankly, I don't care what Kellie did or didn't do to you," Durant said, "To be honest, I don't if what you're saying is true or not. Kellie and I may work on opposite sides of the law, but after your antics in here I will happily testify on Kellie's behalf in a custody trial if that's what happens. Hell, Every one in here will."

"And my father and I will personally discredit you," Tyler said, "Expect to be hearing from me officially soon." He ran out of the station.

"Jason," Kellie said, "You have to go after him."

"You'll be okay," Jason asked.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Ric said, coming out of shock. Jason left.

"Will you please explain, Miss Corinthos, what in god's name turned this station into a celebrity death match?" Durant asked, "Frankly, I'm confused I didn't think you had kid."

"I don't," Kellie said, "I miscarried before I ever had the chance to tell Tyler I was pregnant."

"So Tyler was your fiancée?" Ric asked, still not quite sure whether to believe what he was hearing or not.

"Unfortunately for him, yes," Kellie said.

"How long have you known Tyler Scott was alive?" Durant asked.

"Day before yesterday," Kellie said.

"You realize you're obstructing justice by allowing your father to remain in prison for a crime he didn't commit," Durant asked.

"Admit it," Kellie said, "You enjoyed having my father incarcerated. As for Tyler, I was trying to protect him."

"There's also the matter of Sage," Durant said, "If she's really alive."

"Durant, leave her alone," Ric said, "It's not like anyone was ever really convicted of that murder. I think you need to be focusing your resources on finding Sonny because right now that will be a PR nightmare for you and your department. I'll make sure of it."

"Don't think that this means I'm done with you, Miss Corinthos," Durant said, leaving.

"Thanks for the offer to testify on my behalf at a custody trial," Kellie said.

"Don't get ahead of your self," Durant muttered.


	34. Chapter 34

Outside the station, Jason was working on catching up to Tyler when someone knocked him out from behind with a 2X4.

Further ahead, Tyler was chloroformed and pulled into a van. The van drove off.

Inside the station, Ric was trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"So you and Tyler?" Ric asked, "I never would have imagined."

"Well, I was a different person then," Kellie said, "I could still believe in fairy tales." She started to leave.

"Kellie," Ric said, "I'm sure Jason has everything covered. You don't have to force yourself to take care of things. There's not a whole lot you can do except wait."

"I've never been very good at that," Kellie said.

"And you are on over load," Ric said, "At least let me take you to lunch."

Before Kellie could answer, an officer came running into the station, yelling, "Someone call 911, there's a man lying unconscious outside the station."

Kellie ran out and Ric followed her. She saw Jason lying unconscious. She waited with him until the paramedics showed up.

Kellie wanted to ride with Jason.

"I'll take you," Ric said, stopping her, "You can call Sam on the way." Kellie followed him.

**General Hospital**

Sam was waiting at the hospital when Kellie and Ric showed up.

"They're running tests right now," Sam said as they approached, "What happened?"

"I have to call Lorenzo," Kellie said, pulling out her phone, "As for what happened, I'm guessing Luis Alcazar's men knocked him out when they went to take Tyler."

"I don't think you'll have to call Lorenzo," Ric said, "Here he comes now."

Kellie and Sam looked where Ric was looking.

The man approaching them looked like Lorenzo. But something in his eyes, his expression was different.

"Not Lorenzo," Kellie said, "Luis."


	35. Chapter 35

Luis got closer to the trio.

"I'd say welcome back from the dead," Kellie said, "But considering the hell you've made my life lately, I wouldn't mean it. Nice touch, making my ex think I've been keeping his child from him all these years."

"Your tongue lives up to its reputation," Luis said, "However, given enough time you will learn to hold it since we're going to be working together."

"My father can't make me hold my tongue," Kellie said, "What makes you think you can?"

"I have two people very important to you," Luis said, "I think you'll cooperate."

Kellie circled Luis, studying in.

"I think it's time you come with me," Luis said, "We have business to discuss."

"What business could Kellie have to discuss with you," Ric said.

"She's my niece and currently running the Corinthos organization," Luis said, "Once I get control of the Alcazar holdings from my brother, two of the most powerful organizations in North America will become one. That is why I manipulated events here and in South America to bring my wayward niece where she belongs, fronting the Corinthos organization while doing my bidding."

"Kellie isn't going anywhere with you," Ric said.

"Ric, stay out of it," Kellie said, "I'll take care of this."

Luis smirked, "So you need a woman to fight your battles, Lansing."

"It's my battle, not his," Kellie said, getting close to Luis.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sam said.

"Listen, real good, uncle," Kellie said, keeping her hand close to her gun, "I'm only going to say this once. I spent five long years being under the thumb of a man like you already. I will be damned if I'm going to let you dictate my life. If you think, I will just rollover and take orders, I'd be ready for a fight if I were you."

"Kellie," Lorenzo reprimanded her as he approached them, "Don't provoke my brother."

"I'd take my brother's advice if I were you," Luis said.

"Hello, Luis," Lorenzo said, "Forgive me if I don't do you the courtesy of being ecstatic about your return."

"I guess losing your place as head of the family would leave you bitter," Luis said.

"Luis, if you think you can just walk in here and takeover the family holdings because you want them all of a sudden," Lorenzo said, "I'd think twice."

"I'd think twice about the safety of your wife and daughter before I go making threats," Luis said. He turned to Kellie, "I'll be in touch." He left.

"I have to get Skye and Gloria out of town now," Lorenzo said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Where will you send them?" Kellie asked, "Can you recall what holdings you've purchased that Luis wouldn't know about?"

"Not with out going through the papers," Lorenzo said.

"We don't have time to do that," Kellie said, "What about the island?"

"Are you one hundred percent sure someone won't get to them there?" Sam asked, "I know it's been difficult getting control of the organization for you."

"No," Kellie said, "But I have another idea." She called Charles.

"Charles, I need a favor," Kellie said when he answered; "I've a few people that need to well not be in town while I wrap up some loose ends. Do you have some guest rooms they could use?"

"Don't you have safe houses and stuff for that kind of thing?" Charles asked.

"They've been compromised," Kellie said, "You're not that far from Miami. I'll have Roy send out guards and stuff. I'll cover the cost of everything."

"I assume Tyler would be coming out as well?" Charles asked.

"No," Kellie said, "He along with my father have been kidnapped."

"I thought Tyler was safe where he was," Charles said.

"Well, Luis found a way to bring Tyler out of the penthouse on his own," Kellie said, "All he had to do was wait. Morgan is in the hospital after taking a hit to the head when they took him."

"Can you promise me that you will bring my son back?" Charles asked.

"Yes," Kellie said.

"How many people should I expect?" Charles asked.

"Skye, Gloria, Sage," Kellie said, "Three for sure. Just a second." She turned to Lorenzo, "Do you think we should send my siblings or will Luis be content with Tyler and my father."

"Just put extra guards on them," Lorenzo said, "But we'll have them ready to go if things should change."

"Just three then," Kellie said, "Thanks for doing this."

"Just bring my son home," Charles said, "That's all I ask." He hung up.

"You're on speaking terms with Tyler's father?" Ric asked.

"Well, I kind of had to tell him the truth when we thought Tyler was dead," Kellie said, "For some reason he doesn't hate my guts yet. Let's go. We've got work to do. Sam, keep me updated on Jason. Ric, you might want to fill Alexis in."


	36. Chapter 36

**The Engine Room of a Yacht**

Sonny was tied to a chair. He heard the hatch to the engine room open. Several men came in carrying a body which they proceeded to tie up in chair in the same fashion as Sonny.

A look of shock registered on Sonny's face as he realized who is companion was, Tyler.

Slowly, Tyler woke up.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sonny asked.

"I thought my fiancée was as well until recently," Tyler said, "But you knew that didn't you? So I guess we're even."

"You should be grateful that my daughter doesn't just leave you to fry," Sonny said, "I'm guessing she found out you weren't dead and are the leverage she didn't use to get me out of the jail cell."

"This coming from the father who has practically disowned her," Tyler said.

"I never wanted this life for any of my children," Sonny said.

"Would that include your grandchild?" Tyler asked.

"I don't have any grandkids," Sonny said.

"Is there some kind of unspoken pact between all of you to deny the existence of my child with Kellie?" Tyler asked, "Because it's getting really old. I will find out with your help where my son or daughter is and get her away from you people."

"How do you know Kellie was ever pregnant?" Sonny asked.

"Some one faxed me the medical records with the diagnosis," Tyler said.

"Did you ask Kellie?" Sonny asked.

"So you admit, she was pregnant," Tyler said, "and yes, I asked her where our child was?"

"Did you listen or run off at the mouth with your assumptions?" Sonny asked.

"She told me to sit down," Tyler said, "I told her I would sue for custody."

"So in other words, you didn't give her the chance to talk," Sonny said.

"Are you going to tell me where my child is or not?" Tyler said.

"You need to ask Kellie," Sonny said.

"Like she'll tell me the truth," Tyler said.

"You need to ask Kellie what happened to your child," Sonny said.

"I'm sick of people keeping me in the dark," Tyler yelled, "I want answers and I want them now."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is everything, I've written with the exception of the next chapter which is not finished. Expect the updates to slow down especially as i get out of school for the summer in the next couple days and get ready to work full time. I won't have as much time to write. I'm hoping I can get at least one chapter up a week. As for the other story that's in progress, I'll update that one when I can. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Kellie's Penthouse**

"Sage," Kellie yelled, "You need to pack."

"Why?" Sage asked, coming downstairs.

"You're leaving town until this is over," Kellie said.

"What happened?" Sage asked.

"Tyler and my father have been kidnapped," Kellie said, "Courtesy of your father who dared to show his face finally."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," Sage said, "But I thought."

"Sage," Kellie said, "Don't worry about it. I get it. Despite the fact that your father's a bastard, you still want to believe that there's something worth saving in him. It's the same reason, I'm in this mess now."

"Let me stay and help," Sage said.

"Sage, you're one of the most likely targets," Kellie said, "It's better if you stay far away from this mess."

"I better not be the only one going," Sage said.

"Skye and Gloria are going too," Kellie said, "Now please just start packing and quit arguing."

"Where am I going?" Sage asked.

"You'll find out when you get there," Kellie said.

**Lorenzo's Apartment**

"What's the rush?" Skye asked as Lorenzo tore through the apartment packing Skye and Gloria's things.

"My brother's alive," Lorenzo said, "He won't hesitate to use you to get as leverage."

"Luis fell from a balcony," Skye said, "I would know, unfortunately."

"Do you want to call Sage, Sam, or Kellie?" Lorenzo said, "They saw him too."

"Is this really necessary?" Skye asked.

"Yes," Lorenzo said, "Now help me get our daughter's things packed, so I can get the two of you out of here faster."

**In the Limo**

Sage was sitting in the back by herself. Milo was driving.

"I'm hungry," Sage said, "Can we stop and get something to eat?"

"There's food on the plane," Milo said, "You can wait until then."

"But I'm hungry now," Sage said.

Milo didn't answer and concentrated on driving. Sage crawled over the partition and sat next to Milo.

"What are you doing?" Milo asked, flustered.

"I think we need to get to know each other a little better," Sage said, putting her arm around him, "If you're going to be my guard on a fulltime basis, I think we need to get a few things straight."

"I don't take orders from you specifically," Milo said, "I get my orders from Kellie."

"Well, we need to discuss that arrangement," Sage said, whispering in his ear.

"I think you should get in the backseat and put a seatbelt on," Milo said as a cop pulled up behind them and turned the sirens on. Milo pulled over and rolled down the window.

"Do you realize that not only is it against the law not to wear a seat belt," the cop said, "But that it's also against the law to have sexual favors performed while driving.?"


	38. Chapter 38

**The Airport**

"Where's Sage?" Lorenzo asked one of his men.

"Don't know," the man said, "They should be here any minute."

"Well, have the airplane get the engines running," Lorenzo said, "I want it to be ready to go as soon as Sage gets on."

"Yes, sir," the man said. He went to talk to the pilot and within minutes the plane was ready to take offat a moment's notice.

Stan came running over, "I know why it's taking Sage so long to get here."

Lorenzo turned his attention to Stan.

"Milo got pulled over," Stan said, "I'm not sure for what though. I heard it on the police scanner."

"This isn't good," Lorenzo said as a shot rang out.

"Take off," Lorenzo yelled to the pilot, waving his arm to help get the point across.

The pilot got the message and began taxiing down the run way.

More gunfire occurred.

Lorenzo, Stan, and the other men scrambled for cover and pulled their guns. They looked for where the gunfire was coming from. They couldn't see anyone. They could, however, see the airplane in the air and gaining altitude.

"It must be a couple snipers," Stan yelled as they heard sirens in the distance.

"The cops," Lorenzo said, "A blessing and a curse in this instance."

The gunfire stopped.

"Come out with your hands up," a voice boomed.

Lorenzo, Stan, and his men proceeded to leave their hiding places, putting their hands in the air. The cops came over, cuffed them, and read them their rights.


	39. Chapter 39

**General Hospital**

"How's the patient?" Kellie asked Sam outside Jason's room.

"Doing his best to walk out of the hospital," Sam said, "He has a concussion. The doctors want to keep him overnight for observation."

"Good," Kellie said.

"Did you have too much trouble getting Sage off?" Sam asked.

"Not much," Kellie said, "The airplane should havebe goneby now."

Monica approached Sam and Kellie. "Kellie, there's a phone call for you at the nurses desk. It's Justus."

"Thanks," Kellie said, leaving to take the call.

"You look like you could use a shower and sleep," Monica said, "No offense. You haven't left since Jason was brought in."

"Someone had to stay with him," Sam said, "And keep him from leaving."

"Sam, I assure you," Monica said, "Jason won't be leaving until he's released on my watch. So go home, get some rest, clean up, and come back in the morning with my grandson. Doctor's orders."

"Listen to her," Kellie said, "Besides, I'll be around for awhile. I'm sure I can put the fear of the wrath of Kellie into him if he tries to leave."

"You have nothing to worry about," Monica said, "Jason will be in perfectly capable hands."

"Okay," Sam said, "I'll be back in the morning." She left.

"Is the patient up for visitors?" Kellie asked Monica.

"I don't see why not," Monica said, "He'd probably enjoy the company."

"Thanks," Kellie said, going into the room.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Nothing," Kellie said, "Except I hear you keep trying to leave."

"I'm fine," Jason said.

"Not according to the doctors," Kellie said, "Until your mother gives you the all clear, you're staying in that hospital bed."

"Stop avoiding the subject," Jason said, "Something's up. What is it?"

"Tyler was kidnapped," Kellie said, "And Luis was here."

"I know that," Jason said, "Sam told me. Did you get everyone out of town?"

"Skye and Gloria are in the air as we speak," Kellie said.

"What about Sage?" Jason asked.

"She's at the police station with Milo," Kellie said, "Something to do with sexual favors while driving. I didn't want to ask."

"In other words, Sage didn't want to leave town, put the moves on Milo while he was driving, and the cops noticed," Jason said, "Did you get Justus on it?"

"He's the one that called me to let me know," Kellie said.

"Are you okay after what went down at the station?" Jason asked, "With Tyler?"

"I shut down shortly after," Kellie said, "I had to. I can't find him and Sonny if I'm too preoccupied with that. Although I never expected that Tyler would assume I've been keeping his child from him all these years."

"You never expected someone using that piece of information against you either in that way," Jason said, "So what else is going on?"

"It's not a big deal," Kellie said.

"Kellie," Jason said, "The only way I will agree to stay in the hospital is if you tell me what's going on."

"Can I get you to sign a contact in blood agreeing to that," Kellie said, "Because once I tell you will be trying to find ways to back out of that agreement."

"I'll find out some other way," Jason said, "I'll get Stan on it."

"No, you won't," Kellie said, "He's in jail, along with Lorenzo and a few other men. Someone opened fire at the airport. The plane got off with Skye and Gloria. They never had a chance to fire a shot before the cops showed up.

"You sit tight," Jason said, "until Lorenzo or I are in a position to help you. I don't want you running off trying to redeem yourself by saving Tyler and Sonny and getting killed in the process because you're in over your head."

"I can't believe you of all people are telling me what battles I can and can't fight," Kellie said, "You've always backed me if it's what I had to do."

"Ethan and the stunts you pulled in Europe and South America are one thing," Jason said, "Luis Alcazar is another. I've dealt with him directly before, you haven't. With Ethan and the people you worked against in the WSB, you knew exactly who you were dealing with. You knew your enemy inside and out. You don't know Luis inside and out. No one does anymore."

"Time right now is not exactly a luxury," Kellie said, "So be assured that I will go in guns blazing if that's what it takes."

"Just sit tight and see what Luis wants," Jason said.

"We already know what he wants," Kellie said, "He wants to play puppet master with my life and Sonny's business. The best way to handle this is to get a step ahead of Luis and take away his leverage."

"And what if you get killed in the process?" Jason said.

"At least everyone else will be alive," Kellie said, "And I won't be the reason they're targets anymore."

Silence spread across the room. Jason just stared at Kellie. She left without another word.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: **You should be able to expect updates to this story on wednesdays or thursdays. Those are my days off. So once I get the chapter written during that time, I'll post it. Hopefully, I'll get 2-3 chapters posted. Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

**The Yacht**

"Are you sure about that?" Sonny said.

"Why in the world would I not want to know where my own child is?" Tyler replied, "From what I hear, you're very into your children knowing their father, you. So why would you deny me that same right?"

"Do you know what Ethan did to Kellie when he kidnapped her?" Sonny asked, "I mean the details."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tyler asked.

"Just answer the question," Sonny said, "Especially if want answers concerning your child."

"What happened to letting Kellie tell me?" Tyler asked.

"She should be the one to tell you," Sonny said, "But I won't put her through that, the pain of having to tell you what happened to your child. I'll ask again, what do you know about what Ethan did to Kellie?"

"That he kidnapped her and raped her," Tyler said, "I never really wanted the rest of the details as much as I wanted to help Kellie. I guess she knew that though."

"He beat her up pretty bad too," Sonny said.

"Oh god…she was pregnant when he.." Tyler said.

"He had her chained to a bed and sedated," Sonny said, "She couldn't stop him, but she knew what was happening."

"You're not talking about him raping her are you?" Tyler asked, "He raped her, beat her, and she miscarried. That's what you're saying."

"Yes," Sonny said.

"That is the sickest lie you and Kellie could possibly come up with," Tyler said.

"Do you really think we're that twisted or this some desperate attempt to put your rose colored world back together?" Sonny yelled, "For the record, you're the one that came to Port Charles and put your nose where it didn't belong. So excuse me if I don't feel sorry for you because you found out things you didn't want to hear. You should have stayed in Miami or taken a vacation some place else."

"All anyone has done in this town has lie to me," Tyler said, "Why would I believe something that sick and twisted?"

"Because it's so sick and twisted no one could make it up," Sonny said.

"No," Tyler said, less sure of himself "You're still trying to help Kellie keep my living, breathing child away from me. For what? To protect him or her? Is that the lie you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?"

"I wish I was lying," Sonny yelled, "I know what it's like to lose a child. I would never wish that on my worst enemy, especially falsely. And second, I held my grown up daughter in tears, sobbing to me, five years after the fact, and crying, '_I couldn't protect my child, Daddy_.' Do have any idea what it's like to look at someone and know there wasn't a damn thing they could have done in that situation to stop the miscarriage from happening. I wish she was keeping your child from you. At least, she wouldn't live with the pain to this day."

By this point, Tyler was in tears, "The bastard. I want to kill him."

"It's already been done," Sonny said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Tyler asked dazed.

"She couldn't tell you she was pregnant just to have to tell you she wasn't," Sonny said, "She wanted to protect you from the pain she was going through. She couldn't protect her child, but she'd be damned if she couldn't protect you.


	41. Chapter 41

**Later that night**

**General Hospital**

Sam had returned to General Hospital after a shower and a meal. She was sleeping in the chair when she heard Jason woke up, startled from his sleep.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, "A bad dream?"

"I was on a yacht," Jason said, "I'm not sure what I was doing."

"Didn't Luis come to town the first on a yacht?" Sam asked.

"Yes, the one he was keeping Brenda on," Jason said.

"You don't think that maybe he came to town on a yacht again," Sam said, "Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something."

"And maybe he's using that yacht to hold Sonny and Tyler," Jason said.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll let Kellie know, so she can start having people look into it," Sam said.

"No," Jason said, "It can wait until I get out of the hospital."

"What if you're right Jason?" Sam said, "And waiting until morning wastes time we can't afford to waste."

"I don't want Kellie running off by herself," Jason said, "She's involved so emotionally in this and she doesn't know her enemy. She needs help."

"But Kellie's quick on her feet," Sam said, "And most of the time when it's personal, she's at her best. She's one of the most calculating people I've ever met. She knows it and knows how to use it. Is that why Kellie wasn't here when I came back? You told her to not go off and do anything until you or Lorenzo could help her. I bet that went over well."

"Sam, I don't want to argue about this," Jason said, "Just promise me, you won't tell Kellie about the yacht theory."

"Fine," Sam said, "I promise not to tell Kellie about the yacht theory. Now go to sleep. Get some rest."

"You should go home and sleep," Jason said, "Or at least get a blanket if you insist on staying overnight in the hospital."

"I'll go get one of the nurses to get me one," Sam said, leaving the room.

She ran into Monica in the hallway.

"How much did you hear?" Sam asked.

"Almost all of it including about the yacht," Monica said, "Yes, Jason and Kellie did have a fight earlier."

"I promised Jason I wouldn't tell Kellie," Sam said, "But you haven't. So you could tell her then. You haven't promised anything. I don't think Jason's being reasonable about this."

"He knows Kellie will do what she wants," Monica said, "He's scared."

"That Kellie will get in over her head and no one will be able to help her," Sam said.

"I think he's projecting his fears about Emily on to her," Monica said, "I'm well aware that Kellie has become like a sister to him. He's thinking with his heart not his head."

"He's starting to make the mistake Sonny did with her," Sam said, "Protect her when she doesn't need protecting and keep her out of things she can't stay out of."

Monica said, "Look I'll call Kellie and give her an update on Jason's condition and have one of the nurses bring you a blanket."

"Thanks, Monica," Sam said, going back into Jason's room.


	42. Chapter 42

**Kellie's Penthouse**

Kellie was halfway asleep on the couch when the guard shook her awake.

"Monica Quartermaine is here to see you," the guard said, "She says its important."

"Send her in," Kellie said, groggily. The guard left and Monica walked in.

"I'm sorry to come this late," Monica said, "But I have some information for you. Jason thinks that maybe your father and Tyler are being held on a yacht. When Luis first came to town, he came on a yacht and used it to hold Brenda Barrett prisoner."

"Okay," Kellie said, "Why are you telling me this? Why didn't Jason just call me or send Sam."

"He didn't want you to know," Monica said, "He wanted to keep you from going off by yourself. He made Sam promise not to tell you. I overheard and Sam asked me to tell you since I didn't make any promises."

"A phone call would have sufficed," Kellie said, "I don't understand why you would come to see me personally."

"I came to see you because I have some things to say to you that should be said in person," Monica said.

"Can I get my people looking into Jason's theory and then we can talk?" Kellie said.

"Of course," Monica said. Kellie went to talk to the guard in the hallway and came back in.

"Thanks," Kellie said, "Now what is it you have to say to me?"

"I overheard your fight with Jason earlier," Monica said, "I don't think you realize exactly what kind of impact your death would have on him. I didn't tell you about the yacht so you could run off and instigate one of your spectacular displays of danger and death associated with your name, killing yourself in the process."

"I wasn't planning to get myself killed," Kellie said.

"Look just promise me you won't do anything crazy," Monica said, "You may not realize this, but Jason blames himself for Emily's death. Now you've managed to fill some, well actually a lot, of the hole that her death left inside him. But if you get yourself killed, I don't know how Jason will take it or survive for that matter. He'll blame himself for not protecting you, the same way you blame yourself every time one of your siblings gets used by one of your enemies or Tyler for that matter. I would hope that you have enough sense not to saddle someone with that kind of guilt because I know you know what it's like."

"I never thought of it like that," Kellie said, "I get so used to all the men in my life getting all protective and overbearing that I just assumed Jason was doing the same thing."

"More often than not, Jason tends to be right about these things," Monica said, "I don't think he should be waiting to get men on finding Luis's yacht until morning. But he's right about you flying solo on this one. You have no idea the things Luis did when he was here the first time. Granted your stalker was a piece of work, but Luis is something else. Did you know he left a very much in premature labor Alexis Davis in the snow alone? Just walked right on by."

"No, I didn't," Kellie said.

"Just promise me you'll wait for Jason or Lorenzo to help you," Monica said, "Since you insist on seeing this through. If not for your sake, then for Jason's."

"I promise," Kellie said.

"Thank you," Monica said as she headed toward the door, "So I'll probably see you hanging around the hospital tomorrow."

"Yeah," Kellie said, "Right after I read Durant the riot act if Lorenzo and friends are still in the slammer."

"You just take care of yourself," Monica said, leaving.


	43. Chapter 43

**The next morning**

Kellie came storming into the PCPD.

"What has to be done to get my uncle and everyone else out of jail?" Kellie asked, not caring who answered her.

Durant came out of his office, "I thought we had an understanding. You know that the laws apply to everyone. I thought you understood that."

"I'm trying to understand why they're still in jail," Kellie said, "I understand you have procedures you have to follow. But seriously, this is ridiculous."

"We're still investigating the airport shooting and can hold them temporarily," Durant said, "As for your cousin, Sage, and her guard, well she's just annoying, but you didn't hear me say that."

"At the moment, Sage can stay in jail for all I care after the stunt she pulled," Kellie said, "I really need Lorenzo out of jail now and Stan if you can make that happen."

"Why would I let known criminals wander the streets?" Durant asked, "especially if there's a crime they've committed I've haven't had the opportunity to charge them with yet, then rest assured I will find it."

"You've processed their guns correct?" Kellie asked, "Did any of my people fire a single bullet."

"No," Durant said.

"Then I don't see what the problem is," Kellie said, "I need uncle's help. I promised I wouldn't go get some information by my self and Jason's in the hospital. That leaves me with Lorenzo."

"I would not be helping you commit a crime, Miss Corinthos," Durant said, "Because that would make me an accessory."

"I have to meet with Luis," Kellie said, "I promised I would not do so by myself."

"Somehow I doubt you would have any problem with Luis," Durant said.

"Convince everyone else of that," Kellie said, "I gave my word. I'm begging you to help me here. There's lives on the line."

"I can keep them until 2 o' clock this afternoon," Durant said, "You can wait until then. Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do."


	44. Chapter 44

**General Hospital**

Monica walked into Jason's room.

"When can I get out of here?" Jason asked.

"We've got one more round of tests to run," Monica said, "Once we get the results from those and nothing shows up, you can go home. Probably after lunch."

"That's not soon enough," Jason said.

"It's the best I can do," Monica said.

"As far I know the police aren't letting Lorenzo out until this afternoon," Jason said, "That's plenty of time for Kellie to get herself in trouble."

"You haven't told her about the yacht," Monica said, "She'd have no reason to come up with that one on her own. So what are you worried about?"

"If Luis goes after her," Jason said, "Of course, she'd go after him first."

"She won't," Monica said.

"You know this how," Jason said, "Kellie tends to act as soon as possible without waiting for help."

"She gave me her word," Monica said.

"You saw Kellie," Jason said, "Why?"

"I overheard you make Sam promise not tell Kellie about the yacht," Monica said.

"You told her, didn't you," Jason groaned.

"Yes," Monica said, "She promised she wouldn't engage in any of her infamous stunts until you or Lorenzo could help her."

"But if she thinks she has a good enough reason," Jason said.

"Kellie's also a woman of her word, Jason," Monica said, "Besides, she's probably still trying to find that yacht as we speak. Research results don't appear overnight."

"How did you get Kellie to agree to wait?" Jason asked.

"You," Monica said.

"Me?" Jason asked, "When she left last night she was furious with me."

"You don't think I've noticed how Kellie's become family to you and you to her," Monica said, "You've become a brother to her and she looks up to you even if she doesn't always agree with you. She cares about you and I got her to see that if the worst happened, she'd hurt you emotionally by leaving you with a lot of guilt for not being in a position to protect her."

"That still doesn't mean she won't find a way to get into trouble," Jason said.

"At least you know she won't willingly put herself into harms way," Monica said, "As for what can't be controlled you're going to have to trust that Kellie can handle herself."

"I don't like this," Jason said.

"Careful," Monica said, "You're starting to sound like Sonny."

Jason was silent.

"I have to make a phone call," he said, "I think I know how to fix this."

"I'll stop by later," Monica said as Jason picked up the phone and began dialing.


	45. Chapter 45

**Lorenzo's jail cell**

"I should have known you'd be raising hell this early in the morning," Lorenzo said as Kellie approached his cell

"It's what I do best," Kellie said, "Although it hasn't done me any good."

"Durant's exercising his right to hold us as long as possible before charges have to be pressed," Lorenzo said, "For what it's worth, when it counts Durant comes through for you."

"It counts now and it gets me squat," Kellie said.

"Why is getting me out of jail so important?" Lorenzo asked, "We both know you're capable of running things. Not that I'm not flattered."

"I've got men trying to find out if Luis has a yacht anywhere nearby," Kellie said, "He might be using it to hold my father and Tyler."

"Where did you come up with that?" Lorenzo asked.

"I didn't. One of Jason's hunches," Kellie said, "He's not getting out of the hospital until this after noon. Something to do with more tests."

"The trials of your parents running the hospital," Lorenzo said, "What do you plan to do once you find the yacht? Run reconnaissance?"

"Nothing," Kellie said, "I gave my word I wouldn't run off by myself on this."

"That's why you're fighting so hard to get me out of here," Lorenzo said, "Jason's in the hospital and you need my help."

"As much as it pains me to admit it," Kellie said, "Jason's right that I'm out of my league with Luis. I don't know my enemy. But you do, probably better than anyone else."

"All I'm good for right now is picking my brain," Lorenzo said, "At least until Durant releases us."

"What about me?" Sage asked from another cell, "I'm sure Durant would let me go. All I'm in here for is traffic violations."

"And that's why you can stay in jail until this is over," Kellie said, "You purposely caused said traffic violation. Besides you don't take orders very well anyway."

"That's not very nice," Sage said.

"Well, try me on a day when my father and ex-fiancee aren't in the hands of a psychopath and my past didn't come back to bite me," Kellie said, "Then I might actually care."

"It's too dangerous for you anyway, Sage," Lorenzo said, "I'm sorry I'm not of much help right now."

"It's not your fault," Kellie said as her phone rang. She answered it, "Hello."

After a minute, Kellie said, "That's great. I'll be in touch." Then she hung up.

"You found the yacht," Lorenzo said.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "And I can't do anything about it. I gave my word."

"I'm sure Jason will understand if you at least scout out the yacht," Lorenzo said.

"Last time all I wanted to do was take a look," Kellie said, "Well, you know what happened there. And it wasn't Jason I promised. It was his mother."

"Who also convinced him to find a way to compromise," a voice said, coming up behind Kellie.

Kellie turned around to face Luke.

"You will owe me quite a few nights of bartending after this, Slinger," Luke said, "Jason sent me."

"Aren't I always behind on the bartending," Kellie said.

"Spencer, why would you get involved in this?" Lorenzo asked.

"Free bartending," Luke said, "Your niece is one hot number and draws in the customers. Besides if freeing up her love slave means she gets some long awaited anger sex, then it's a worthwhile cause for that alone."

"That's an empty cause if I ever heard one," Kellie said, "Considering my sexual interests in City Boy stopped seven years ago."

"Keep talking, Slinger, but you still won't believe that spin of yours," Luke said, "Now do you have any words of wisdom, Lord Alcazar before I take your niece into a poor imitation of hell."

"You mean Luis isn't a hell all his own?" Kellie asked.

"If you ever do battle with Helena Cassadine, the queen of darkness, you'll understand," Luke said, "Now answer the question, we don't have much time."

"I doubt any of us know more than the other," Lorenzo said, "I'd just watch for explosives. They were always a favorite hobby of my brother's."

"Then I guess we're off to save the Godfather," Luke said, "And Kellie's boy toy."

Kellie rolled her eyes. Lorenzo laughed, then got serious.

"You do what you have to do, Kellie," Lorenzo said.

"Great," Luke said, "Here's comes the tearful goodbye in case I die."

"I didn't know you were the sappy type, Luke" Kellie said, "Sorry to disappoint you but this will be short and to the point."

"As I was saying," Lorenzo said, "Do what you have to do. I know you're capable."

"Thanks," Kellie said, turning to leave, "I guess I'll see when this is done."

"Let's go, Slinger," Luke said, leaving"You don't have time."

"Go," Lorenzo said, "You've been preparing for this some might say your whole life. There's no need to doubt yourself."

Kellie nodded and left to catch up with Luke.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Author's Note**:_ So apparently I lied when I said I get at least one chapter up a week. Sorry about that. Thanks for hanging with me and I'll just update when I can. And Malo is spanish for bad, nasty, harmful.

* * *

**Yacht Engine Room**

Tyler slowly woke from a sleep that had been less than sound. He took a moment to take in his surroundings.

"I'm still in this hell," Tyler said more to himself.

"As far as I can tell it's not ending anytime soon," Sonny said.

"That depends on your daughter," Luis said, entering the engine room, "Although I have to admit; I am disappointed she hasn't come in guns blazing, physical and verbal. Granted she doesn't really stand a chance against me."

"What do you have planned for my daughter?" Sonny asked.

"Only to bring about her complete and total submission to my authority," Luis said, "I'll use her to control your business. It's simple really."

"In other words," Sonny said, "You intend to destroy her."

"I prefer the phrase, "to tame her headstrong ways," Luis said, turning his attention to Tyler, "You haven't said much. I'd like to hear your thoughts on all this. After all, the woman not only let you think she was dead, she's been keeping your child from you for seven years."

"I thought you said my child was dead," Tyler said to Sonny.

"Alcazar's trying to play games with you," Sonny said, "Who do you think sent you Kellie's medical records in the first place? I'm sure he was trying to make you come out of hiding on your own. Think about it and don't let him goad you."

"Don't listen to him," Luis said, "He wants Kellie and his granddaughter all to himself."

"One problem with that argument," Tyler said, "I know for a fact he's been pushing Kellie as far away as possible. So why would you bother to use that to confuse me?"

**On the Docks**

"Here's the deal," Luke said, "I came down and did some sniffing around Uncle Malo's boat before I came to the cop shop. I think the boat is wired for explosives."

"As I recall from Switzerland, you do know something about explosives," Kellie said, "So no problem."

"Don't bet on it," Luke said, "I witnessed Zombie Alcazar having a temper tantrum over the number of men trying to get on board. I think the trigger for the timer on the bomb is based on amount of weight added to the boat. I believe the addition of one more person will be the trigger."

"He's making sure I come alone," Kellie said, "I'll find them and get them both out before the boat explodes."

"Wrong, Slinger," Luke said, "We don't know what will happen once someone tries to get off the boat after the timer starts. Plus, the yacht if it explodes will damage other boats and injure any one on board then."

"So once I get on board, we need to find a way to get the boat down river away from where it could damage people and property to," Kellie said.

"You just get on board and find the bomb," Luke said, "See if I can't talk you through disarming it. Do you know anything more about explosives since our last caper?" He handed her a radio.

"Sadly, no," Kellie said, "I have yet to be trained in the fine arts of making things go boom and not go boom. What if we can't disarm the bomb?"

"Leave getting the boat out of the harbor to me," Luke said, "You just worry about getting Papa Godfather and your lawyer love slave out alive even if you have to swim."


	47. Chapter 47

**Engine Room**

"How do you know it wasn't all a ruse to keep you away from your child?" Luis said.

"She wouldn't do that," Tyler said.

"Are you sure about that?" Luis said, "Her father's opinion means a lot to her and if he thought it best to keep your child away from you, then she'd do it in a heartbeat."

"She may value her father's opinion, but not at the cost of her principles," Tyler said, "She may have been deceitful by faking her death, but at least her motives were pure even if I think they were misguided. Can you say the same thing? What were your motives for faxing me Kellie's medical records?"

"You deserved the truth," Luis said, "She's treated you like a pawn right down to pretending to protect you."

"No, I'm a pawn in your game," Tyler said, angrily, "Same as Mr. Corinthos, same as Sage, Same as Kellie. You not only want power, but you want to destroy everyone in the process. Why is that? Do you feel the size of your manhood is inadequate? Or is it something else?"

**Meanwhile**

Kellie made her way to the yacht. She watched the guards waiting for her opportunity to sneak on board.

Once she was on board, she radioed Luke, "Do you have any ideas as to where I should start looking?"

"Engine room," Luke replied, "I'm guessing there's probably two engine rooms based on the size of the boat. Take your pick."

"Thanks," Kellie said, "I'm out of here."

**Coast Guard Office**

Luke entered the office. "I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge."

"Do you have an appointment with the lieutenant?" the receptionist asked.

"No," Luke said, "But I'm sure the lieutenant will see me when you tell there's a boat in the harbor rigged with explosives, sweetheart."

The receptionist picked up the phone, "Lieutenant, There's a… what's your name, sir?"

"Luke Spencer," Luke said, "I'm guessing his office is at the end of the hallway. I'll show myself in."

"Luke Spencer is here to see you," the receptionist said, half in shock, "He's already on his way to your office. I suggest you see him if what he says is true."

**The Boat**

Kellie found the port (left) side engine room. After several minutes she found the bomb strapped to the gas tank She inspected it for several minutes before radioing Luke.

**Coast Guard Office**

"Are you sure there's a bomb on the boat?" the lieutenant asked Luke, "Where are you getting your information."

"It's just a hunch," Luke said, "But I should be getting confirmation anytime now."

"Luke," Kellie's voice said over the radio, "There's no timer on the bomb. But there is a green light flashing as if it was a strobe light and red light that isn't lit."

"That would be my confirmation," Luke said, "Where's the wires, Slinger?"

"I can't find them," Kellie said, "I think he may have wired them directly to the engine."

"This bastard thought of everything didn't he?" Luke said, "Start the engine and the bomb goes off as well."

"I'll get men out there immediately to take care of the bomb," the lieutenant said.

"There's another trigger," Luke said, "That bomb is not only set to off if the engine starts, its also set to go off if anyone gets off that boat or any one else gets on. You just need to find a way to clear the harbor that boat is going to blow up no matter what."

"I'm on it," the lieutenant said, "What about the people on board?"

"Leave that to me and my sidekick," Luke said, "You wouldn't have a boat I could borrow?"

"I'm sure something could be arranged," the lieutenant said.

"Luke," Kellie's voice interrupted, "We can't disarm this can we?"

"Not a chance in hell, Slinger," Luke said, "Now make like a cat after kitty dope and find the two leading men in your life after me of course."


	48. Chapter 48

Kellie spent the nexthour searching the yacht for any sign of her father and Tyler, even Luis. She also spent that time staying out of sight from Luis's men. She wanted the element of surprise on her side.

Unable to locate them, she radioed Luke, "I can't find any sign of them."

"You checked all the state rooms, the galley, the pilot house," Luke asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "I checked everywhere."

"Did you look in both engine rooms or just one?" Luke asked, "The Coast Guard here wants to know exactly what they're dealing with explosives wise."

"Just one," Kellie said, "I'm not that far from the other one. I'll go check it before I find the hostages. What about clearing the harbor?"

"It's already done," Luke said.

I'm out of here," Kellie said, noticing Luis's men near by. She switched the radio off and waited for them to leave before heading to the engine room.

Once Kellie entered the engine room, she heard voices she moved in closer until she could see who they belonged to, Tyler, Sonny, and Luis.

"You finally decided to join us," a voice from behind her said. Kellie turned to find Bernie standing behind her.

"Luis," Bernie shouted, "Our guest has arrived."

Luis, Tyler, and Sonny turned to look in their direction as Bernie shoved Kellie into view.

"Where's your entourage," Luis asked, "Last time you came sniffing around my property, you had a party with you. "

"If I had brought my adoring fans," Kellie said, "We'd all be dead right now wouldn't we? Something to do with a bomb that will go off if too much weight is added to the boat. Am I right?"

"I know you didn't come to that conclusion on your own," Luis said, "Bombs are one of the few areas you lack knowledge in."

"That seems to be changing as events unfold," Kellie said, "Now how many people can I get off this boat without setting off the bomb."

"Aside from myself and Bernie," Luis said, "You and one other; which means that its time for you to choose, your father or Tyler. Which is it going to be?"

"I've got a better idea," Kellie said, grabbing Bernie, putting him into a headlock, and pulling her gun on him, "I can always kill your prize employee instead. I don't think you want that to happen. From what I can tell he's the one who's actually been doing the work. You'd actually have to get your hands dirty it I shoot him because he'd be awfully hard to replace on such short notice. Here's what we'll do. My father, Tyler, and I will walk off this boat. You won't mind trading spots with one of us. You do have the knowledge to dismantle the bomb I'm sure. So you won't die. I'll keep an eye on Bernie here until you make it back to shore. I'm being more than generous."

"You actually think you can beat me," Luis said, "You have more ambition than I gave you credit for."

Kellie cocked her gun.

"Boss, please don't let her kill me," Bernie said, sweating and shaking out of fear.

"Your constant shaking is making my hand a little unsteady," Kellie said, "You wouldn't want me to accidentally shoot the gun now would you."

"You'd really kill me in cold blood," Bernie said, "I could have had you killed back in the safe house. But I didn't. Now please I'm begging you to spare my life."

Kellie moved her finger as if she was going to pull the trigger.

"Don't do it," Sonny yelled, "Don't kill a man in cold blood like that. Once you do it. You can't ever go back. I know you've killed people and even planned Ethan's execution without actually pulling the trigger yourself. But you're not prepared for how killing a man, even one as pathetic as Bernie, in cold blood will change you. I'm begging you for your sake, don't do it."

"Listen to your father," Bernie whimpered.

"Enough," Luis said, pulling out his own gun andshooting Bernie right between the eyes.


	49. Chapter 49

The force of the bullet hitting Bernie caused Kellie to loosen her grip on him and he fell to the floor.

"I lied about Bernie being able to get off the boat," Luis said, "I didn't have the heart to tell him he was no longer useful to me."

"You actually believe you have a heart," Kellie said, trying to compose herself.

Luis ignored her, "Or to tell him I hadn't arranged for him to get off the boat either. He was getting sloppy. On to more important things. Time to choose who lives and who dies, Kellie, Tyler or your father."

"Let them both go," Kellie said, "It's me you want."

"It doesn't work that way," Luis said, "You have to choose."

"Let them go," Kellie said, "I'll fight you for my ability to get off the boat."

"You and Tyler go," Sonny said, "I won't let you sacrifice your life for mine much less take on this animal by yourself."

"Silence," Luis said, "There is no trading for spots. I can get on and off the boat as I please." He moved his jacket sleeve back to reveal a bracelet. "This bracelet is my ticket to come and go and takes my weight out of the calculations for the bomb to go off."

Luis turned to leave. Kellie lunged at him. His guards got between her and him.

"You're more optimistic than I would have given you credit for, considering your dark past," Luis said, "Just for that I'll through in another challenge." Luis pulled a remote out of his pocket. "You have ten minutes to choose and leave before you all die. I just activated the timer."

Luis left and his guards followed.

"Kellie," Sonny said, "You take Tyler and you leave."

"And leave you here to meet a fiery death," Kellie said, "I thought you always wanted to go out in a hail of bullets."

"Don't argue with me," Sonny said, "For once in your life do what I tell you."

Silently, Kellie began to untie Tyler, never once looking him in the eye.

"Kellie, look at me," Tyler said.

Kellie hesitated before doing so.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said, "About everything."

Continuing to untie the ropes, Kellie looked over at Sonny, confused.

"I told him what really happened to your child," Sonny said.

Kellie finished untying the last of the ropes and said, "I never blamed you."

"You two go," Sonny said.

Kellie walked with Tyler outside the engine room.

"Take this hallway straight and to the left," she said, "You'll find a set of stairs going up. They'll take you to the deck. You'll have to swim. Now go."

"What about you?" Tyler asked.

Kellie didn't say anything and went back into the engine room.


	50. Chapter 50

**Meanwhile**

Luis was on the deck with his guards, about to get in the life boat.

"Have fun swimming," Luis said as the guards stopped him, taking his gun.

"If you think you're leaving us here to die," one of the guards said, "You might want to think twice because you're not leaving with out us."

Luis attempted to shove past the guards, "Only one bracelet, one ticket off the boat."

"I helped you make the bomb remember," the guard said, "As long as we're all touching and act like one entity. We can all get off the boat. Since you're not willing to share the gift of life. We'll just take it for ourselves."

The guards yanked the bracelet off Luis and threw him back down the stairs which he came up. They all got on the life boat and left.

**The Engine Room**

"I thought I told you to leave," Sonny said as Kellie came back into the engine room.

"If you die today," Kellie said, untying the ropes, "I'd at least like to be able to sleep at night knowing I did everything I could to get you off this boat."

"I get it," Sonny said, smiling, "This is more about your conscience than about saving the man who did nothing more than make the deposit responsible for your existence."

"Now is not the time to get into this," Kellie said, "Just don't waste time getting off the boat."

She dragged Sonny out the engine room door.

**By The Stairs**

Tyler made it to the stairs as Luis tumbled down, smacking his head against the bottom step.

"Apparently dying in a blaze of fire wasn't what your guards had in mind," Tyler said, "I can't imagine why not."

"It just means Kellie and I are the only other ones getting off this boat," Luis said, getting up, swaying from the nasty hit on the head he took, "It works out even better because she'll be broken from two deaths. Not just one."

Luis came closer to Tyler. Tyler grabbed the boat hook from the ceiling and swung at Luis, hitting him in the neck. The force of the blow sent Luis flying into the wall. Luis slid down to the ground passed out.

"I had no idea you had it in you, City Boy," Kellie said as she and Sonny approached him, "Nice work. Now give me your belt."

"Uh…Kellie," Tyler stammered, "I really don't think this is….the time to be."

"You are not God's gift to women," Kellie said, taking his belt off for him, "I want the belt, not you."

Kellie used the belt to tie Luis to the handrail, "Just little extra insurance he won't be getting off anytime soon."

She motioned for Sonny and Tyler to follow her up the stairs. On the deck, Kellie noticed the harbor was clear except for one speed boat headed directly for them.

"It's Luke," Kellie said, "Tyler, get off first."

"Hold on minute," Tyler protested as the roar of the speed boat drowned him out.

Luke slowed the boat down and pulled up alongside the yacht.

"Having your radio turned off defeats the purpose of having it in the first place," he yelled.

"I couldn't have your obnoxious voice giving away my position now could I?" Kellie replied.

"You first, Love Slave," Luke said, "How many people can you get off the boat before it explodes?"

"Two," Kellie said, shoving Tyler into Luke's boat.

"Hey," Tyler yelled as he hit the boat floor hard.

"Your love slave here is going owe me some bartending as well," Luke said, "This is what the second time I've had to rescue his lily-white butt."

"Add it to my tab," Kellie said as the boat exploded.

**BOOM!**


	51. Chapter 51

Luke put the boat into gear immediately and high tailed it to a place safe from flying and flaming debris.

The smoke cleared and Luke looked back to see that only one side of the boat had exploded; the side opposite where Kellie and Sonny were standing. Although, they'd both acquired various bruises and wounds in the explosion.

Luke signaled to Kellie to turn her radio on.

"How many bombs are on the ship?" Luke asked over the radio.

"I never got a chance to scout out the engine room," Kellie said, "I found the former hostages there instead."

"Well, I ain't getting my living, breathing body any closer to that death trap you and Papa Godfather are standing on," Luke said, "You'll both have to jump at the same time."

"I figured," Kellie said, "Just be ready to engage in search and rescue."

"Just don't plan on leaving town until we settle up the bar tab," Luke said, "Now get out of the dragon boat, Slinger."

Kellie turned to face Sonny.

"Oh no," Sonny said, "I am not letting you give me your spot off the boat. I know you're going to argue with me and say something about how this is what your code tells you need to do. But you are my daughter and you don't get to sacrifice your life for me. I'm the one who needs to sacrifice my life for yours."

"I'm almost touched," Kellie said, "But I wasn't planning on sacrificing my life to save your pathetic excuse of an existance."

"Thank you God," Sonny said, "She's not arguing with me for once."

"I had something else in mind," Kellie said, grabbing Sonny by the arm and dragging him to the edge.

"What's that?' Sonny asked.

"We jump," Kellie said.

Then she jumped dragging Sonny with her.

Before their feet hit the water, the remaining side of the boat exploded.

**BOOM! **

"Kellie," Tyler screamed as the smoke and flames seemed to engulf the two.

"Hold on a minute, Love Slave," Luke said, "It ain't over 'til there's a body to be sliced and diced in the morgue."

The smoke cleared. Sonny rose up from under the surface, looking for any sign of his daughter.

He didn't find one. Neither could Luke or Tyler.


	52. Chapter 52

Sonny swam around the wreckage, frantically searching for Kellie. Sometimes getting too close and nearly coming into contact with the debris and smoke.

Sonny dove under the water. He came back up, coughing from the smoke.

Meanwhile, Luke had to restrain Tyler from diving in the water.

"Let the coast guard look for her," Luke said.

"There isn't time," Tyler said, struggling to free himself from Luke.

"Don't make me do this," Luke said.

"Do what?" Tyler asked, jerking free of Luke's grasp.

"Keep you from doing something stupid," Luke said. He punched Tyler, knocking him out in the process.

"I don't always trust the calvary," Luke said, "But you should. You don't have the skills to do otherwise."

Luke looked up to see Sonny fighting with the coast guard over whether or not he was getting in the boat. He idled the boat over to hear the conversation.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Sonny yelled, "I have to find my daughter." He had another coughing fit. The coast guard men seized the opportunity to pull Sonny into the boat.

"He needs to be treated for smoke inhalation," one of the men said.

"I'm fine," Sonny said, coughing, "I'll go to the hospital only after I find my daughter."

Luke pulled alongside the coast guard boat.

"Need any help gentlemen," Luke asked.

"Could you get the girl's overbearing father to shore to an ambulance," one of the men asked.

"Sure, no problem," Luke said, "I already have one to take, nothing wrong with one more."

"What the hell happened to Tyler?" Sonny growled.

"Love Slave over there tried to jump off the boat to look for Kellie and knocked himself out," Luke said.

"Somehow I doubt that," Sonny said, coughing yet again,"Just don't think about applying your logic to stopping me."

"Sir, you need to go to a hospital," the coast guard officer said.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Papa Godfather," Luke said, "But he's right."

"I'm through arguing with you," Sonny said, not noticing the officer approaching him with a needle from behind.

"You're right," Luke said as the officer injected him, "Just not for the reasons you think."

Sonny attempted to mumble something and passed out.


	53. Chapter 53

Meanwhile, Durant had released Lorenzo and everyone else. Jason had been released from the hospital.

Both arrived at the dock to the sight of the yacht, ablaze, sending towers of smoke into the air.

"So much for Luke keeping Kellie out of trouble," Lorenzo said, "You know with Luke it's always the bigger the better. So why did you send him with her?"

"Who else would go that she would trust," Jason said, "Luke may go for the over the top theatrics but at least he has the instinct she needs in a clutch."

"Well, I'm holding you responsible if she doesn't come out of this alive," Lorenzo said, "She would have kept her word and you know it."

"Well, if it isn't Port Chuck's Bonnie and Clyde," Luke said, docking the boat, "Now if you two would quit bickering, I've got some patients to get to the hospital."

Alcazar tied up the boat while Jason yanked Luke on to the dock.

"You promised you would let anything happen to her," Jason said.

"I promised I wouldn't let her concoct and hatch wild plans ending like what you see here," Luke said.

"Then why is Kellie no where in sight," Jason growled, "And the yacht smoking like it was kamikazied."

"The not-so-dead Alcazar rigged several bombs to go off based on the weight of the boat," Luke said, "Once a certain weight was reached, the trigger was set for the bombs to go off when someone got off the boat afterwards. Kellie could get on the boat. She went to find the bomb to try and see if we could disarm it."

"Kellie should have never been on the boat," Jason said, "That was what Luis wanted."

"Well, I would have been one dead turkey if I'd gone on board," Luke said, "Besides, I didn't sign up to be her body guard."

"Jason," Lorenzo said, "Take it easy. This isn't helping. We'll add our men to the search team. The more people we have searching the better."

"Like hell I'm letting you handle this, Alcazar," The three men turned to see Sonny standing up. "I trusted you with my daughter and look what happens."

"I was in jail," Lorenzo said, "I wasn't exactly in a position to help her and Jason was in the hospital."

"You mean your men don't have a standing order to take orders from her in a crisis," Sonny said, "She could have had a whole slew of them do the work for her."

"She doesn't know my men from coast guards doing the search and rescue," Lorenzo said, "She has to be able to trust them, Corinthos. I believe you could say the same for your men?"

"She sure as hell can't trust you," Sonny said before the coughing started up again, "So much…cough..for…cough, cough…being her uncle."

"I don't see you doing much better and you're her father," Lorenzo said.

"Enough, both of you," Sage yelled with Milo trailing behind her.

"I tried to stop her," Milo said and shut up when Sage glared at him.

"Kellie could be dead and all you two care about is continuing this immature pissing contest you have going on," Sage said, "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"She has point," Luke said, "Now if someone would help me get the love slave out the boat, I'll go help with the search."

The lieutenant that Luke had talked to earlier approached the group, "There's no need for that."

"And why is that?" Sonny asked, "Your men have everything under control. I don't see my daughter. So I'd guess not."

The lieutenant showed slight annoyance at Sonny's assumptions, composed himself and said, "We've already found her, Mr. Corinthos. The crew that found her is on their way here as we speak. Now if you'll excuse me, you'll to clear the area, so we have a clear path to the ambulance for her."


	54. Chapter 54

"Why does my daughter need an ambulance?" Sonny asked.

"She's unconscious," the lieutenant said, "She sustained a blow to the head in the explosion. There's also a large piece of shrapnel lodged in her leg. She's lost a lot of blood."

The boat with Kellie in it pulled up to the dock. Sonny moved to get closer to Kellie. Lorenzo and Jason stopped him. Sage unnoticed went to check on Tyler.

"I want to see my daughter," Sonny yelled.

"She needs medical attention immediately," Lorenzo said as Kellie was loaded into the ambulance, "You're just getting in the way. Besides from what I understand you need to get to a hospital as well."

"Along with Love Slave over there," Luke said. They looked to see Sage looking over Tyler's wounds. Tyler was slowly waking up.

"Let's go," Jason said, shoving Sonny away, "We'll meet Kellie at the hospital."

**At The Hospital**

Jason, Lorenzo, and Sage were all waiting for news on Kellie's condition. Tyler, Sonny, and Luke were either being treated for smoke inhalation and having their wounds looked at.

Sam and Lulu entered the waiting room.

"Where's my Dad?" Lulu asked.

"You really didn't have to rush down here to see me, cupcake" Luke said, "I told the doctors I was fine. They wouldn't listen."

"Excuse me for caring what happens to my non-existent father," Lulu said, "You were only what mere inches away from the boat that exploded."

"I can tell it's time for us to have that chat about how much of father I'm going to be," Luke said, guiding Lulu out of the waiting room.

Sam hugged Jason.

"Any word on Kellie?" Sam asked.

Jason shook his head. Silence followed; the awkward kind.

"Uncle Lorenzo," Sage said. She wanted to say more but stopped.

"What is it?" Lorenzo asked.

"Never mind," Sage said, "This isn't the time to ask."

"It has to be better than waiting with nothing more than an awkward silence between us," Lorenzo said as Sonny entered the waiting room and sat down.

"When my father held me captive, I managed to escape for awhile," Sage said, "During that time, I went to school to become an EMT. I never got to finish before my father found me again. After things settle down, I'd like to finish my schooling for that."

"And you need financing to do that," Lorenzo said.

"I'd pay you back," Sage said, "I don't expect a handout here."

"Sage, the money's yours," Lorenzo said, "You don't have to repay dime. I'll do the same thing for you that I did for Kellie, set up a trust fund."

Patrick approached the group.

"Well," Sonny said, "How's Kellie?"

"Kellie lost a lot of blood," Patrick said, "Combined with the hypothermia; it should have killed her by now. She's hanging on by a thread. It could go either way."

"What about her head injury?" Jason asked.

"I was getting to that," Patrick said, "Even if she survives, we don't know if she'll wake up. There's nothing I can pinpoint as to the cause. However, there is a lot of swelling. It could just be the swelling. We won't know unless the swelling goes down if that's the cause."

"Isn't there some kind of drug you can give her?" Sonny asked.

"We removed the shrapnel and stitched the wound. We're giving her some blood as we speak," Patrick said, "Other than that the only thing we can give Kellie is time."

"That's not good enough," Sonny said, "There has to be something you can give her."

"I don't appreciate being told how to do my job," Patrick said, "Any other doctor would tell you the same thing."

"I'm going to see my daughter," Sonny said, "Next time I see you, I expect you to have come up with something besides waiting to help my daughter."

He stormed off.


	55. Chapter 55

When Sonny got to Kellie's room, he found Tyler sitting with her.

"Did the doctors give you the all clear?" Sonny asked.

Tyler nodded, "Did they give you any information on Kellie? They wouldn't tell me anything because I'm not family."

"It's anyone's guess at this point," Sonny said, "Even if she survives, she may not wake up."

Tyler took a moment to process what Sonny said.

"Look, umm, I'd like to stick around," Tyler said, "But I can't…I just... I don't know."

"You need some time to think and get your head on straight," Sonny said, "Away from this crazy circus."

"Would keep me updated on her condition?" Tyler asked.

Sonny nodded, "That's not a problem."

Tyler got up to leave, "Thank you, Mr. Corinthos."

Before Tyler made it to the door, Sonny said, "She would have died for you."

"I know," Tyler said, "She went back for you."

"Yeah, well, she just didn't want my death on her conscience," Sonny said, "It would have upset her moral sensitivities."

"Look, I'm probably out of line here," Tyler said, "But I'll say it anyway. She wants you in her life. I'm not claiming to know everything about your relationship with her, but from what I can see you need her too. If and when Kellie wakes up, don't push her away."

"I'll try not to," Sonny said, "She's more like me than either on of us likes to admit. It's pretty much a given we'll fight."

Tyler shook his head.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Something my father said a long time ago," Tyler said, "He didn't exactly approve of our relationship."

"Wasn't he the one who helped her get out of the foster system?" Sonny asked.

Tyler nodded. "He saw Kellie for who she was and who she could be. I only saw what I wanted to see. He knew that eventually that would cause problems between us," Tyler said, "Anyway, I was remembering the part of the conversation we had where he said something along the lines of her being able to sit down with you and the Alcazars and never flinch."

"That was before anyone knew who she was," Sonny said, "Talk about irony."

"There's a lot of things I didn't understand about Kellie then that I'm starting to understand now," Tyler said, "Anyway, my point is that if you're lucky enough to get another chance with your daughter take it. Not everyone gets a first chance with their child, much less multiple ones."

With that Tyler left.

Sonny sat next to Kellie's bed.

"You need to wake up," Sonny said, "So I can do things right this time. I promise to try to be the father you need and want me to be. Not the father I think I should be for you. I tried that and look where it got us. It should be me in that hospital bed, not you. I don't deserve you for a daughter; not after the way I treated you."

"Even if she is an Alcazar," a voice came from behind.

"You had to remind me of that," Sonny said as he turned to see Lorenzo standing behind him.

"I wasn't sure what else to say," Lorenzo said.

"It's not her fault that she's related to my worst enemy," Sonny said, "She didn't get to choose her parents."

"I know we don't get along," Lorenzo said, "We probably never will. But Kellie is my niece and I'd like to be apart of her life if she'll let me. All I'm asking is that we call a truce and neither one of us can ever ask her to take one side or the other."

"As long as you don't use your connection to my daughter to try and gain control of my business," Sonny said, "I won't interfere."

Lorenzo nodded in agreement. "I ran into Tyler before he left," Lorenzo said, "I told him that if he had questions about all this and Kellie wasn't available for whatever reason, you, me, or Jason would try to answer those questions for him."

"That won't be necessary," a female voice said, softly.

Lorenzo and Sonny turned their attention to Kellie who was awake.

"Despite this pounding headache," she said, "I think I'll live."


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:** Just to warn you, this chapter is a little on the long side

"You better live," Sonny said, relieved, "And that's an order."

"I won't argue with that one," Kellie said sarcastically, "Did I hear you two right? You called a truce? No making me choose sides?"

"No," Lorenzo said, trying not to laugh, "She just cheated death and she's sarcastic as ever."

"Well, I guess we'll have to put a contract on that mouth of her's," Sonny said, "Shut up it up.."

"Never," Kellie said, interrupting, "I know you would never admit it, but you wouldn't expect any less of me."

"She definitely has your ego, Sonny," Lorenzo said.

"Well, she's definitely all Corinthos," Sonny said.

"More like the deadliest combination of Alcazar and Corinthos," Jason said, "Welcome back to our own special circle of hell."

"I told you never to try your hand at comedy, mob boy," Kellie said, sitting up slowly.

"You need to save your energy," Jason said and then he turned to Lorenzo, "We need to talk. There's a problem with a shipment."

"I'll be back in awhile, Kellie," Lorenzo said, following Jason out of the room.

"How are doing?" Sonny asked, "I mean really doing."

"I'm fine," Kellie said, "Dodging death and ending up in the hospital is in the job description."

"Kellie, you need to stop with the verbal bullets," Sonny said, "Cause you know and I know, you're just trying to avoid dealing with anything serious. After the way I treated you, you have no reason to trust me. I want to change that. I want to be there for you the way I should have been from the beginning. But I can't do that unless you let me."

Kellie didn't answer right away.

"Thank you," Kellie said, "For telling Tyler what…what happened to our child. I don't know if I could have."

Kellie tried to keep the tears from flowing, but they did.

Sonny sat on the edge of Kellie's hospital bed. Kellie leaned against him, not bothering to even try to hold it together.

"Just let it out," Sonny said, holding his daughter.

**Out in the hallway**

"What's the problem?" Lorenzo asked.

"Your brother," Jason said, "One of my sources says part of an arm was found in the smoldering yacht. The police think it's his. They can't find a body or enough DNA to be sure he died."

"I don't want to hear this," Lorenzo said.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked.

"We'll keep this between us," Lorenzo said, "Get a few trusted men to look into this further discreetly and make sure Luis isn't problem."

"What about Kellie and Sonny?" Jason asked.

"We'll only tell them if we have to," Lorenzo said, "I want Kellie to have a chance to heal and be less involved in this stuff."

"You know she'll never completely walk away," Jason said, "As much we'd both wish she could."

"I know," Lorenzo said, somberly, "But she still needs time to heal. Now get to work."

**Kellie's Hospital Room**

When Kellie had quieted, Sonny said, "I know that you should have been the one to tell him, but I figured the least I could do was spare you that pain."

"Where is he?" Kellie asked, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Sonny said, "Physically anyway. He's on his way out of town. And no, he doesn't hate you. He has to sort through a lot of things away from this mess. Eventually, you'll probably have to answer his questions. I know that you will answer those questions just like you would have had you told Tyler about your child yourself; with strength, courage, and compassion."

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready to talk about," Kellie said, pausing, "That with him."

"You may think you're ready, but you'll do it because you have to," Sonny said, "It'll probably be awhile before you have to think about that."

"I just wish I could have left Tyler out of this," Kellie said.

"I know," Sonny said, "But you've faced some of your worst fears and you won't have to carry those burdens anymore. I'm just guessing here, but I don't think Tyler got on with his life as well as we'd like to think he had. Maybe he needed this as much as you did."

Kellie didn't answer.

"Tell you what," Sonny said, "When they let you out of the hospital, why don't you come stay with me? Before you argue, I know you're old enough to have your own place. I'm just talking about until you feel better. And maybe when the doctors say you're well enough to travel, you could go to the island for awhile. I know you like it there."

"Maybe," Kellie said, cracking a smile, "only maybe."

"You don't want to go," Sonny said, feigning seriousness.

"Of course, I want to go," Kellie said, "Get away from your god complex. The only thing that would make me happier is to hand the business back over to you."

"You'll have to work with me on that one," Sonny said, "It'll take some time. You think you can handle working with your old man?"

"Considering the fact that my patient cheated death again," Patrick said, "I'm sure she'll put you in your place. Now scram, Mr. Corinthos. I need to check your daughter out now that she's awake."

Sonny got up to let Patrick do his job. Before he left the room, he said, "When I come back, Kellie, I better not find an empty hospital bed like the last time you were here."

"Well, I have one hell of a cut in my leg that makes leaving kind of difficult at the moment," Kellie smirked.


	57. Chapter 57

**The Scott Residence**

**The Next Day**

Skye and Gloria had left to return to Port Charles.

Charles found the house eerily quiet.

Then he heard the front door creak as it opened. He found his son struggling with his suitcase.

Charles didn't wait for his son to shut the door before he embraced him in a big bear hug.

"Thank god you're alive," he said.

"You couldn't wait for me to get in the door could you," Tyler said, letting go of his suitcase.

"If you think this whole situation has been a walk in the park for me young man," Charles said, "think again. I thought you were dead, found out you weren't, and then you were kidnapped. I wasn't going to believe you were okay until I saw you for myself. You are okay aren't you?"

"I will be, I guess," Tyler said, "I'm still alive, but Kellie could be dying as we speak."

"I got a call from Lorenzo Alcazar," Charles said, "He wasn't able to reach you on your cell phone. Kellie woke up. She'll survive. I believe his exact words were, 'She woke up with her mouth working full force.'"

"She'll live," Tyler said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Charles asked, "Last time we talked you were furious with her for faking her death."

"I still don't understand," Tyler said, "Maybe I never will."

"You've got a lot to process," Charles said, "And you have to figure out how to live with what she did."

"Your subtle way of saying I told you so," Tyler said.

"Would I do that?" Charles asked.

"I had to learn that lesson the hard way, I guess," Tyler said, "She would have died for me. I said horrible things to her and she still came after me."

"You could hate her with every bone in your body and she still would have come after you," Charles said.

"I want to hate her," Tyler said, "At least a part of me does. The part that still believes I could have helped Kellie after the rape. The part that resents her for shutting me out completely."

"But you couldn't have," Charles said, "What changed?"

"There was a reason, Kellie wouldn't talk about the rape to me," Tyler said, "She lost something; we both did even though I had no idea at the time."

"What did you lose?" Charles asked, unsure if he wanted the answer to this one.

Tyler hesitated. "Our child," he finally said, "She miscarried because of…"

"You don't have to say anymore," Charles said, "I get it."

"I didn't even know she was pregnant," Tyler said.

They weren't interrupted by the front door opening. It was Tyler's mother, Chanel.

"I came as soon I heard," Chanel said, smothering Tyler.

"We thought the boy was dead weeks ago," Charles said, "Where were you then?"

"Traveling in South America," Chanel replied, "Resort-hopping. It was very difficult for word to catch up with me."

"I know for a fact you would have heard what was happening," Tyler said, "Miami and South American are closer than you think."

"I happen to now that Roy Di Lucca, Sonny Corinthos's man running his operations here in Miami, sent a man to make contact with you weeks ago," Charles said.

"Don't you dare speak the name Corinthos in my presence again," Chanel shrieked, "Or the name Kellie Riley or any form of it. I know how that little tramp faked her death and almost got you killed."

"She saved my life," Tyler said.

"You're defending the snake," Chanel said, "The bastard daughter of Mafia Kingpin. I knew she was scum, I just didn't know she was the worst kind, manipulative, scheming. She probably wasn't even raped; made the whole thing up."

"That's enough, mother," Tyler said, coldly, stopping Chanel's tirade, "You don't tell me how to feel about Kellie. That's not your decision. And if I ever hear you speak about her like you just did or accuse her of crying wolf about the rape, then I will make sure that her father does exactly what Kellie threatened he would do to your social status at my grandmother's funeral. Now if you'll excuse, I have better things to do then humor your attempts at keeping up appearances."

Tyler left the room.


	58. Chapter 58

**General Hospital**

Lainey walked into Kellie's hospital room.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing," Lainey said, "And to see if you were planning to continue your therapy."

"Yeah," Kellie said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Lainey said, "I think with everything out in the open, it'll be more effective."

"There's some things I'd rather not talk about," Kellie said, "The loss of my child being the main one."

"Particularly with the child's father," Lainey said, "How did you do telling him?"

"I wasn't the one who told him," Kellie said, "The only words we've exchanged concerning that issue were a fight at the police station."

"Because he thought you had been hiding his child from him," Lainey said.

Kellie nodded. "The other time was him apologizing for his actions and me telling him I didn't blame him. My father had set Tyler straight."

"Are you okay with that?" Lainey asked.

"Frankly, I'm relieved I didn't have to tell him," Kellie said, "I'm just hoping Tyler has enough sense to have permanently walked away from my life."

"You don't want to answer his questions," Lainey said, "And you're afraid of becoming emotionally involved with him again because you're still in love with him."

"Yes to the first observation," Kellie said, "I plead the fifth on the rest of it."

"We'll work on that," Lainey said, "And help you prepare to answer Tyler's questions if he comes looking for answers."

"I should warn you that as soon as I can travel, I'm going to the island for awhile," Kellie said, "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Web-cam," Lainey said, "We can continue with your sessions that way. Sound good?"

Kellie nodded.

"I have an appointment here shortly," Lainey said, "When you leave the hospital, go ahead and make an appointment at the nurse's desk. Okay."

"Sure," Kellie said, "Thanks for stopping by."

"It was my pleasure," Lainey said, leaving.

Kellie was lost in hers thoughts and hadn't realized Jason was standing in the doorway.

"You're thinking of running," Jason said, startling Kellie.

"How would you know, Mob Boy?" Kellie asked.

"You get this look in your eyes," Jason said, walking into the room and sitting down next to Kellie, "Like you're trapped and the only option you have to flee."

"What if I am?" Kellie asked.

"I think that you're making a mistake if you run," Jason said, "Part of the reason you came back to Port Charles was to face this part of your past and get to know Sonny. It's only way you'll get on with your life; lose some more those dark edges you carry so well."

"You won't cover for me if I run will you," Kellie said.

"There won't be any place for you to hide on the planet," Jason said, "That's what you get for being born a Corinthos and an Alcazar."

"It's not my fault," Kellie said.

"It doesn't change anything," Jason said, "We'll still catch you before you leave Port Charles."

"Is that a challenge?" Kellie asked.

"Don't give her any ideas," Lorenzo said, coming into the room, "I've got good news for you."

"My father lost the god complex," Kellie said.

"You wish," Lorenzo said, "Dr. Drake says you can leave tomorrow."

"At least the godfather compound has better food than this," Kellie said.

"Sonny would be insulted if he heard make any comparison between his cooking and hospital food," Jason said as his beeper went off. He checked the number. "I have to take this. You two play nice."

"Don't I always," Kellie said as Jason left.

Lorenzo and Kellie looked at each other, neither one quite sure what to say.

Finally, Lorenzo asked, "Can I kill him?"

"Kill who?" Kellie asked.

"Tyler," Lorenzo answered, "For his stupidity in this whole situation and treating you horribly."

"I almost died trying to save his life," Kellie said, "And now you want to kill him? That defeats the purpose of saving him. Is this some south American mob custom for defending my honor, Uncle Lorenzo?"

"No," Lorenzo said, "Just my own personal feelings towards him. So its uncle now, is it?"

"Well, don't get too far ahead of yourself," Kellie said, throwing the pillow at him.


	59. Chapter 59

**Several Days Later**

"I just have to sign some papers before you leave the hospital," Sonny said to Kellie, "And then we can go."

"Sure," Kellie said, "Go sign the papers, so I can get out of here."

"If you really want to stay here a few more days," Sonny said, "I can arrange it."

"Don't you dare," Kellie said, "If you do that I'll hand your business over to Uncle Lorenzo and Jason."

"Let me tell you a thing or too about your Uncle Lorenzo," Sonny said.

"I don't want to hear it," Kellie said, "Besides you two made a truce. Now get me out of here."

"Yes, Goddess," Sonny said, leaving.

"I may have my moments," Kellie yelled, "But I'll never be as bad as you."

When Sonny returned to the room, he found an empty bed. Kellie was nowhere in sight.

"Not again," Sonny muttered. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"She bolted, Jason. Can you and Alcazar spare some men to help with the search?" Sonny asked and then paused as he waited for the reply, "Good. I'll meet you at the penthouse."

**Kellie's Penthouse**

"How hard can it be?" Sonny yelled, "She's on crutches."

"Relax, Sonny," Jason said, "She won't get far."

"Unless she got help," Lorenzo said.

"Who would she possibly get help from," Sonny asked, "I put a tail on Luke just in case she tried something."

"Robert Scorpio," Lorenzo grimaced, "She did work for the man and his organization. Although her name's pretty much mud as far as his superiors are concerned."

The door to the Penthouse swung open. Sage stormed through, attempting to slam it in Milo's face. He stopped the door and came inside. Neither one noticed Sonny, Lorenzo, or Jason.

"I know you are supposed to guard me," Sage yelled, "But your job description does not include getting between me and a hot guy."

"If you had bothered to ask why I stopped you," Milo said, "You'd know you were flirting with Escobar's nephew."

"I just wanted to flirt with him," Sage said, shoving Milo.

"His temper runs on the hot side," Sonny said, "Stay away from him." Sage and Milo turned to face their audience stunned.

"Mr. Corinthos," Milo stammered.

"Are you working for Alcazar?" Sonny asked, "Or my daughter?"

"Kellie," Milo said, nervously, "She put me on Sage."

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't associate with?" Sage asked.

"He's right," Lorenzo said, "Stay away from the Escobars, especially the nephew."

Before Sage could protest, Jason asked, "You haven't heard from Kellie by chance?" She pulled a disappearing act out of the hospital."

"On crutches?" Sage asked, shaking her head, "I haven't heard from her. Did you check Mike's grave?"

All three men had looks on their faces as if they were berating themselves for completely overlooking that possibility.

"I'll go," Sonny said, leaving, "You and Milo can continue your lover's quarrel if you'd like."

"We are not," Sage started to say, but Sonny was already out the door before he heard the rest.


	60. Chapter 60

**The Cemetery**

When Sonny found Mike's grave, he saw Kellie sitting next to it; her crutches lying next to her.

"I know I promised I'd work things out with Sonny," he heard Kellie say, "But I don't know if I can stick around."

"Who's trying to punish themselves now?" Sonny asked her. Kellie wasn't as startled as he'd expected.

"Things get tough, I run the first chance I get," Kellie said, "That's what I've always done."

"You don't have to run," Sonny said, "You might actually I don't know be happy for once in your life."

"I'll spend more time waiting for the hell to spit something ugly out at me," Kellie said, "Eventually, I'll run, so I won't go crazy."

"You don't know that," Sonny said, sitting next to her, "You've never stayed in one place long enough to find out if you could let yourself be happy."

"When did you become a psychiatrist?" Kellie asked, "Oh wait I forgot, its part of the god complex."

"I'm only telling you the same thing you told me," Sonny said, "You don't feel that happiness is something you deserve. So you do everything to prove yourself right, push everyone away. It's a long, sad, lonely road. I don't think you really want to do that."

"I want to run," Kellie said, "But I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Good," Sonny said, "I want you to stick around. Besides you wouldn't want to break a promise you made to dying old man now, would you?"

Kellie didn't answer.

"You miss Mike," Sonny said, "He helped keep you sane. Anytime things got tough, you could always go to talk to him."

Kellie nodded.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you when he died," Sonny said, "I was out of line. You were hurting and I just hurt you more. I could make excuses. But no matter how deep of a hole I felt like I was in, I had no right to hurt you like that."

"Maybe you should be in therapy," Kellie said, "Work on your anger management issues."

"I know you didn't get your mouth from your mother," Sonny said.

"And I know I didn't get it from you," Kellie said, "It's all mine."

"Do you ever stop," Sonny asked, standing up, "Are you going to try to run with those crutches or come home?"

"It's not like I have a choice," Kellie said, "Jason already said he wouldn't cover for me this time when you and Lorenzo sent the bloodhounds after me."

Sonny helped Kellie get up.

"Jason helped you leave?" Sonny asked, surprised.

"No," Kellie said, "He did find me eventually, but he said he'd keep you at bay for me."

"That explains why he could never trace the presents you sent," Sonny said, guiding Kellie to the car.

"You can't fire him," Kellie said, "He already left."

"Okay, smart mouth," Sonny said, "Let's go home."


	61. Chapter 61

**The Island**

**Two Months Later**

Kellie came out of the water to find she wasn't alone on the beach.

Tyler was there.

"Hi," Kellie said, unsure of what approach to take with him.

"I know you weren't expecting me," Tyler said, "Your dad insisted we not tell you I was coming. He was afraid you'd run."

"I might have," Kellie said, "No offense, but I haven't exactly been looking forward to this. If you want we can go up to my room and I'll have dinner brought up. Then we can talk.

"Sure, whatever you want," Tyler said. He followed Kellie to the casino.

When they got to Kellie's room, Kellie took a shower after she ordered dinner. By the time she was done, the food had arrived and in an unspoken agreement, neither one didn't mention the circumstances surrounding Tyler's presence on the island.

Kellie wandered out to the balcony.

"Alright," Kellie said, "Let me have it."

"Have what?" Tyler asked.

"The screaming and yelling fiesta where you tell me what I should have done," Kellie said, "That we could have worked things out if I hadn't shut you out, that I'm horrible person for faking my death."

"There was a time when that would have been the case," Tyler said, "I've had a lot of time to think in the last couple months and even though I feel like I should be angry with you. I can't. I have some blame in this too."

"Tyler, you got caught up in something that was bigger than either of us," Kellie said, "That wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't yours either," Tyler said, "I just wasn't equipped to handle what Ethan did to you and you knew that. I understand why you didn't tell me about the baby."

"And what about everything else?" Kellie asked.

"I don't hate you for it," Tyler said, "But I'm not okay with it either. Until I can come to terms with what you did, breaking up with me, playing dead, and your resurrection, I'm kind of stuck."

"I never intended for our lives to intersect again," Kellie said, "I never wanted to do what I did to you."

"I know," Tyler said, "But like you said, it was out of our control. I'm just glad you told me and I didn't hear it from someone else."

"At least you'd have felt entitled to be screaming and yelling at me right now," Kellie said, jokingly.

Tyler put his hand over Kellie's mouth before she could say anymore.

"No verbal bullets as your father calls them," Tyler said, "He told me not to let you start in on that or we'd never finish this conversation. Can we continue this conversation, seriously?"

Kellie nodded, "You've changed a lot since you came to Port Charles."

"I had to, Kellie," Tyler said, "Same as you."

"I just wish…" Kellie started to say.

"Maybe eventually, we'll be better off this way," Tyler said, "Even I can admit your 'death' never resolved things."

"I know," Kellie said, "It was always easier for me to run."

"I guess it's kind of hard for you to run and hide now when your father is Sonny Corinthos and your uncle is Lorenzo Alcazar," Tyler said.

"Who's avoiding a serious discussion now?" Kellie asked.

"The island looks good on you," Tyler said, "I was watching you swimming in the ocean. You looked really happy, unburdened. I don't think I've ever seen you like that."

"I like it here," Kellie said, "I wish I could stay forever."

"Why don't you?" Tyler asked.


	62. Chapter 62

"Because I have responsibilities in Port Charles," Kellie said, "My dad's running the business now, but I still have to stick around to ensure stability in the underworld. I've had to back to Port Charles for a meeting or two."

"Sonny mentioned that you were in town last week," Tyler said, "You two still fight like cats and dogs, according to everyone else."

"I can't just make this easy on him," Kellie said, "The fights we have now are nothing like the one's we used to have. Now we can at least respect each other and not have a no holds barred verbal shoot out. There are unspoken rules."

"Just don't take your relationship with him for granted," Tyler said, "Look, you two have a shot a relationship, don't mess it up."

"Because you never got one with your child," Kellie said.

"Something like that," Tyler said.

"I had to have surgery after the incident with Ethan's death," Kellie said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Tyler asked.

"Let me finish," Kellie said, "When I was coming out of the anesthesia, I had this dream. Although, I'm not sure if that's the right word for it or what, but that's not the point. I was on a beach and my mom was there with a little girl, our daughter."

By this time, Kellie's voice was cracking. Kellie turned to look out over the balcony facing away from Tyler.

"She told me to tell her daddy she said 'hi,'" Kellie said.

Tyler forced Kellie to turn and look at him. She was trying to hold back tears.

"I swore to myself I wasn't going to do this," Kellie said, running back inside.

Tyler ran after her, catching her before she could get to the bedroom and lock herself in.

"Let me go," Kellie said, unable to punch him because Tyler had grabbed her in such a way that her arms were pinned against her body.

"We have to finish this, Kellie," Tyler said, dragging her to the couch.

Kellie calmed down as Tyler sat down next to her.

"Now tell me about our daughter," Tyler said, "Does she have name? What does she look like?"

"She's got your brown eyes," Kellie said, "And brown hair. Her name's Erin Adela."

"Adela?" Tyler asked.

"I didn't name her my mother did apparently," Kellie said, "Adela was Sonny's mom."

"This all comes down to the fact that you feel like you couldn't protect her," Tyler said, "I read the police files. It wasn't your fault that you weren't able to do anything. It's sounds like you need to forgive yourself."

"I know," Kellie said, "That's what my shrink tells me. She also tells me my need to protect everyone is related to that. I couldn't protect my daughter, so I feel I have to make up for it by protecting others, no matter how much it tears me up emotionally. Eventually, I think I can let that go, but it'll take time."

"Even then you'll still be right in the middle of everything," Tyler said, "You'll just be more well-balanced."

"I just have to figure out how to deal with not being in control," Kellie said, "I'm better at it, but it still needs work."

"I'm sure your father's issues are good incentive," Tyler said.

"More than you know," Kellie said.

"Is something wrong?" Tyler said.

"Something's not right with him," Kellie said, "He's been really moody. I know that he has these episodes. I've never really seen one, but from what I understand it's not good. It's making the other families nervous."

"You have to go back to assure them," Tyler said, "Let them know things will run smoothly. Are you up for it?"

"To be honest," Kellie said, "I miss the excitement, the adrenaline. I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't understand a lot of things," Tyler said, "Umm..Your Uncle Ric and Aunt Alexis offered me a position at their law firm. I figured that if I was in Port Charles and could see what you deal with, maybe I'd be able to understand."

"You do what you need to do," Kellie said, "But if I tell you to do something for security reasons, please do it. I don't know how much of a target you would be, but just for my peace of mind."

"Okay," Tyler said, getting up, "I should go. I have go to Miami and pack to move. I start work next week."

Kellie nodded and walked him to the door.

"Well, enjoy the time you have left on the island," Tyler said, "Win some money."

"My dad owns the casino. Almost anything I play is rigged. I just pretend I don't know," Kellie said.

"Perk of being the boss's daughter," Tyler said, "And thank you for telling me about our daughter."

Kellie nodded and Tyler turned to leave.

"I guess I'll see you in Port Charles then," Kellie said and shut the door.

**The End**


End file.
